Gray Zone
by BeansproutMidget
Summary: The year is 1903, 6 years after the Black Order was destroyed in a giant massacre, and the Earth was taken over by the Earl. Allen Walker wanders the earth, grasping onto memories and oaths made years ago. But, when he meets a boy named Robin, little would Allen know that he and Robin would be the key to saving the reminants of humanity. Zone and DGM crossover/AU.
1. Massacre

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Katsura Hoshino's. Also, did anyone know she has an instagram page?**

_It was her worst nightmare._

_As soon as the explosion jerked everyone awake, the passengers made their way up to the top deck, some wearing life jackets, others without._

_The ship was tilting fast. Water was rushing inside the tiny windows she had admired earlier that day and flooded the lower levels of the liner. Of course, the pouring rain didn't help the situation: instead, it filled the ship even more._

_Men started uncovering the large white boats that hung at the side of the liner, helping women and children inside the boats. The boats were lowered, and then sent away from the ship to freedom. _

_Her heart started racing. Brother...Brother... she thought, starting to scan the large, growing crowd nervously for any sign of her missing sibling. Pushing her way through, she fought waves of people to try searching different parts of the deck._

_Then suddenly, she heard the sound of a cannon firing. The crowd heard it as well, and everyone ducked their heads, starting to run away from the source of the gunshots._

_All she saw was a green light, and a swipe of a white hand, and suddenly the guns stopped, halted. _

_And with the crowd stopped, she pushes her way through the people and back into the stairwell to the lower levels. She knew it was dangerous: she could hear men yelling for others to 'follow them', accompanied by splashing and rushing water._

_She arrives in the hallway, where she spots a man running past her and up the stairs, followed by about three more men and two women, each holding a child. A cry of help was heard from farther down the hallway, which lead to the lower levels, which were probably almost full of water._

_"Help! Please, is anybody there! Mom, Sis, anyone!"_

_She went sprinitng towards the call, not worriying about how her dress was now covered in water. When she reaches the end of the hallway, she spots a little boy with brown hair crumpled on the stairs, his head sticking out of the water._

_"Brother!" she exclaims, reaching down to grab the small boy. A wave of relief washed through her: her brother was safe. But now, they had to escape, and more water poured through the hallway, causing the water level to rise drastically._

_Despite this, she starts running again, back in the direction she came from._

_"Sis! There are still people down there! We need to save them!" her brother cries, looking backwards. Tears started to stream down the boy's face, and get her dress even more wet._

_"Brother, we can't. They've gone to be with God," she says, a feeling of dread building within herself. She could probably go back and save more people: but right now, her brother had to be safe. How selfish was that?_

_"God? But that means..." the boy trails off, a sob starting as she climbs the staircase back to the top deck. "That means Mom..."_

_"Mom's..." she realizes, tears starting to pour down her face as well. "Mom has gone to be with God. And to be with Dad." she says, holding back a large sob that was building in her throat._

_She pushes through the now-lessened crowd, where the last boat was being loaded. "Last call," an older man with long red hair calls out, looking at the crowd for anyone other than men to be saved._

_"Wait! Please!" she calls out as the boat lowers. She reaches the railing, and sees the boat starting to lower, farther and farther away from them. _

_Suddenly, a boy onboard the boat notices the two children on the ship. "M-Master! There's still people!" he exclaims, turning to try and stop the lowering of the boat._

_"Stupid apprentice! They can't be saved!" the red-haired man argues back, lowering the life boat even quicker._

_"No! Please take my brother!" she shouts sadly, getting up on the railing of the boat and holding out the boy in her arms. The boy realizes this, and clinges to her dress._

_"No! Sister! You can't! You'll die! You have to come with me!" the brother cries angrily, snot starting to escape his nose._

_Despite his crying and sobbing, she makes the small tose of her brother to the older boy on board the lowering life boat. The older boy catches her brother, and gives her a waiting look. She shakes her head saddly, smiling all the while._

_"Please, make sure he lives!" she says, getting back onto the boat and backing up away from the railing._

_The life boat departs from the liner, leaving her stranded on a sinking ship awaiting her death._

_Five minutes later, the ship goes down. Her lungs filled with water, causing her entire chest to start burning. She tried swimming to the surface, but she was pulled far to deep to make it back to the surface._

_Suddenly, just like that, she stopped swimming. She stopped fighting. She let the water take her, just like it took her mother. Then, the burning in her chest stopped._

_Just like her heart._

_OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo_

_Every single second, there was at least some explosion._

_Where it was in the building varied, but for a long period of time, explosions rang out like bells chiming that a new hour started. _

_Within the explosions, people were fighting death matches. Death was everywhere withing the building: it was a common sight, as she noticed. Finders lay dead throughout the hallways. Scientists in the lab were stabbed, decapitating, and sliced into pieces. And...Exorcists were nothing. The only thing remaining of them was their Innocence, which was then destroyed, erasing them from the world._

_The attack was so sudden: no one was ready. Everyone was treating the day like it was yesterday: there was no worry of anything happening._

_But, that was yesterday. In the present, at least 75% of the people she saw were dead, or on their deathbeds. Her brother had gone missing once the attack started, and Exorcists were dropping like flies once the Earl was spotted._

_The Noahs were there, slaughtering people like they were meat. Blood was everywhere: there was a bunch all over her clothes and in her pigtails._

_Why?_

_Why was this happening?_

_How was this happening?_

_Everyone she knew...was dead. _

_Because of her?_

_Because of this 'Heart' she supposedly possesses? _

_Her life...was forever ruined._

_As she stood and watch the explosions occur and people fall in the line of duty, she couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry. Cry because there was nothing. They were all going to die._

_There would be no Exorcists._

_No Innocence. _

_No hope._

_The Millennium Earl finally did it._

_He beat the Black Order._

_And on that day, December 5th, 1897, the 'Black Order Massacre' happened. The casualty numbers were unimaginable: 100,000 people died, including all Exorcists in the building. Their Innocence was destroyed, and the Innocence hidden by Hevlaska was scattered when she was destoryed as well._

_Who would save humanity now that its protectors were decimated?_

_OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Reviews are appriciated! If its crap, say its crap. If its eh, say its eh. If its OMG SO FREAKING GOOD (its not right now), sat its OMG SO FREAKING GOOD.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Meeting

**Well, here's Chapter 1! And Thanks to LavieTyme, XHikariSoraX, linderp, and Panthera Azure for the reviews!**

**I will be combining DGM and Zone, just to put that out there. Its mostly DGM though: Robin and a few other factors are from Zone.**

**Also, the Massacre happened before the Ark battle royale, so Allen was 15 when the Order was destroyed. He has no Crown Clown, and no identity issues**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino's. Not mine.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**February 11th, 1895**

_As he stood in front of the two stones, he couldn't help but cry. The stones, each smooth and gray, read off the names of his beloved: his mother and sister, both who died when 'the ship went under', as he overheard the boy who saved him say._

_Falling onto his knees, he let out loud sobs that could not be stopped. He was alone in the world: who would care for him? His parents were dead, and he leaned on his sister for support, yet she died too. _

_Why?_

_Was he...cursed or something?_

_Was it because of the mysterious creatures that seemed followed him while he traveled with his sister and mother, the ones that killed his father when he was young?_

_The ones Mom called 'demons'?_

_Did they kill his family?_

_Did they-_

_"Good evening, little one!" says an eerie, cheerful voice. Lifting his gaze from the stones to look above, he sees the large man standing above him, with a hat and a plastered, frozen grin on his face._

_"You seem to be sad. Is it because your sister died?" the man asks, looking down at the first stone._

_He shakes his head immediatly. "Y-Yes...she left me...all alone..." he says sadly as another wave ot tears start again. "I'M ALL ALONE!"_

_"Not for long, little boy! I see that your Innocence is perfect so that you can call your sister back from your detestable God!" the man exclaims, bending down to reach his level._

"_C-Can she come back? Sister?" he asks slowly, the words sounding unbelieveable._

_"Of course!" the large man replies, holding out the pink umbrella he possessed and waving it around in a circle. Suddenly, with a flash of purple lightning, something appeared._

_"What's...that?" he ponders, motioning towards the thing that had just been created. _

_"Its your sister!" the man cheers, helping the boy stand up, and walking him over to the thing, a mechanical body, that sat on some sort of rack, as if waiting to be used._

_"Really?"_

_"Really! Just say her name, and she will return to you!" the man directs again, putting him right in front of the body that hung in front of him._

_Balling his hands up, the _boy looks to the sky with tears streaming down his face over the stains that had formed.

"JULIA!"

oOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

**January 23, 1903**

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, about the murders in the town just over the river?

"The newspapers say that over 100 people have died! In one week!"

"What? That's absurd!"

"Is it the...Earl...maybe?"

"No, no, because an eyewitness saw one of the murders happen, and said she never saw the Great Lord at all."

The gossip in the town of Cornell was spreading like a wildfire on a windy day. It could even be said that half of the town knew by noon that over 100 people died in the town just to the west.

However, one person who probably didn't even know the name of the town had just walked into a inn, hoping to score a room for a few nights before his train came to take him east.

The man had gray- almost white- hair that hung to his shoulders in an unkept fashion. His eyes shone a dark gray as well, and a large red scar ran vertically over the left side of his face, with a large pentacle at the top.

Most people who saw him at first glance took that first glance and started to assume. They would whisper about his apperance, how he was cursed, or a demon, or even related to Satan. Luckily, no one saw what he had hidden under the coat of his left arm, but if anyone did, they would surely call him a freak.

With only a suitcase, himself, and a small flying ball with a tail, the man reached the motel and walked inside, immediatly catching the attention of the man who stood behind a counter with room keys.

"Ah, a good fellow!" the man calls out, waving towards the white-haired traveler. "I'm guessing you need a room?"

The traveler walks over to the counter, nodding his head. "Yes, actually. For two nights." he demands politely, reaching into the pocket of the large trench coat he had on and pulling out a neat stack of currency.

The man behind the counter takes it and counts everything out, finding that the cash was exactly on the dot for the price. He takes the currency, placing it in the register, and turns and grabs a key off of the second shelve.

"Here you go, sir," the counter man says kindly, holding out the key. But, before the traveler could take it, a person comes racing down the stairs about twenty-five feet away from the check-in counter, and trips on the last three. The person falls down, face hitting floorboards.

The register man sighs, shaking his head while facepalming. "Robin, how many times do I have to tell ya? Watch where your goin'!" he exclaims to the person, a teenaged boy, who slowly was picking himself back up.

The boy, who was at least 13, had brown hair the same shade as a chesnut, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes like a curtain. Most of his hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and two strands stuck up from the top of his head, like antennas. He wore a black vest that was buttoned together, with a white shirt underneath, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. White pants and tall black riding boots finish the look, as well as black dust and mud all over the clothes, and the boy's face.

"S-Sorry, sir!" the boy, Robin replies, giving a half-hearted grin back at the man, whipping away some of the black dust.

"Does he work for you?" the traveler asks, curious between the relationship between the two people.

"Robin? He's been working with me for about a year and a half now; he and another boy carry the luggage for the guests, usually..." the counter man explains as Robin makes his way over to the two men, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Boss! I finished the chimney cleaning, like you asked! Dan's still upstairs, though," the said boy reports, noticing the new guest, and the luggage that he carried in his right hand. "You need some help?"

"Actually, I think I'll be fine..." the traveler responds, waving off the offer with a sympathetic smile. He takes the room key from the man at the register and leaves the conversation, walking past the boy and towards the stairs.

However, while passing by the boy, the traveler notices something. The boy's eyes gleamed blue, but underneath them, he could tell. The boy had seen things...he'd seen tragedy. The boy had seen Hell, just as the traveler had.

"Hey! Wait!" the inn-keeper shouts, opening a book at his desk and grabbing the closest pen. "I need your name!"

The traveler stops, and turns around slightly.

"It's Allen. Allen Walker."

OoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's almost been six years...hasn't it?" Allen asks himself once he sees the calendar that hung on a wall in his room. Throwing his suitcase on one side, he flops down onto the remaining side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah...1897...it has been six years, then. Wow..."

The white-haired man smiles, starting to remember the things that happened back then, when he had friends. When he had somewhat of a family. When he felt...happy.

Six years ago, he was still a teenager at the age of 15: the youngest Exorcist the Black Order had in its small arsenal, but one that could pack a punch. But, since the massacre occured, Allen no longer had a home, a family, or a right to call himself an Exorcist.

The Black Order Massacre was a terrible blow to Allen, as well as the New World Alliance. Over 100,000 people, Finder, Scientist, and Exorcist alike, died in the battle. In the end, the headquarters branch of the Black Order was destroyed, the building a piece of ruble. And every piece of Innocence in the building had disappeared, as well as it's guardian Hevlaska.

This meant the inevitable downfall of the Earth. And that happened about six months after the massacre; when the numbers of Akuma started to rise drastically. Eventually, the rest of the human population found out about the existance of the killing machines: instead, Akumas just became 'demons sent from Satan'.

Now, Akuma were everywhere: Level Ones, Twos, and the very rare Level Threes. Humans feared them: one sight of a group and everyone went running inside nearby buildings for any hope of safety.

From what Allen knew, he was the only Exorcist left, and one of the last people on Earth to possess Innocence, the key to destroying Akuma. So, that's where the Exorcist took an oath to start a search for anyone who happened to be able to syncronize with Innocence. The Last General, pretty much.

He'd been searching ever since he found out the news about the demise of the Order. Six years and no accomodators: it was hard news for Allen to realize.

"Hey...are you in there?"

Allen quickly sits up, looking over at the door, where a series of knocks happens simultaniously. The gray-haired man gets off of the bed, and goes over to the door and answers the knocks.

On the other side stood Robin, his left hand frozen in the air, as if he were to knock again. And since his hand was in the air, Allen could now see the bandages that were on the boy's left hand, wrapped mutiple times around the palm.

"Yes?" Allen chimes, looking slightly downwards. One thing that wouldn't change with age for him: his height. Would he ever grow taller than six foot?

"Ah, this thing keeps..." Robin starts, startled by the guest's sudden apperance. Then, he looks up at his head, where the little yellow flying ball was sitting perfectly still, except for the fact that it was knawing on some strands of hair that stuck up off of Robin's head. "... its eating my hair..."

Allen notices this and lets out a exasperated sigh. "Tim..." he mutters angrily, picking up the yellow ball by one of the wings it had and removes it Robin's head.

"Sorry about that," the gray-haired man says sheepishly, bowing his head multiple times. "He always tends to get separated, and eated by cats..."

Although, Allen noticed that it took Tim a few seconds to realize which person his owner was and wasn't. It seemed that the little ball...thought Robin was himself.

"But, what is it?"

Allen lets go of the little ball, which starts to take flight, and perches itself on the exorcist's shoulder, realizing who was who.

"Timcanpy here's a golem. He was specially made to contact...my friends..."

It was hard for Allen to explain his situation to anyone. He couldn't trust anyone anymore: for all he knew, the owner of the inn could have ties the Millennium Earl. If the Earl found out about his whereabouts...

"Really? That's amazing!" Robin cries, his eyes gleaming with amazement as he stared at Timcanpy, which immediatly starts to creep behind Allen's neck. Robin frowns, disapointment obvious in his face.

With the odd pause, Allen decides to question the even odder injury on Robin's left palm.

"So, what happened to your hand?" the man asks, pointing to the bandages. Robin quickly moves his hand behind him.

"N-Nothing..." the young boy replies, plastering a nervous grin on his face in an attempt to drive the attention from the injury. It was that expression again that Allen saw the sorrow in the boy's eyes.

"I'll be going now..."

Quickly, Robin turns and leaves, hurrying away towards the staircase which led to the lobby. However, Allen notices the boy's bandages, which where now turning a light crimson color. That meant that the wound was recent...

There was something about that boy...Robin. His gut told him so. The aura around the boy was so mysterious...as if he had a monster inside him that stayed locked away, never to see the light of day.

Even weirder was Timcanpy. He thought Robin was Allen, and stayed with him. Tim even sat on Robin's head; something the golem only did with Allen. And when Allen took him back, it took Tim a few seconds to realize who was who.

Allen had to talk to Robin again. No matter what.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reviews please? They are highly encouraging!


	3. Backstory

**Chappie 2 for those who are actually reading this!**

**XzDaFelixZ: The massacre occurs in the year 1897 (I think I forgot to say that). Allen was gone when the massacre occured, leaving him as the only Exorcist alive at this point in the story. Lulu Bell's attack on the Order happens after the Ark. Because the Massacre occurs, anything from Episode 50 of the anime past and up to chapter 218 doesn't happen, and is where the story diverges. The ark never happens. Allen never loses his arm, and never gains Crown Clown. He never encounters the Asian Branch of the Black Order. The whole issue with the 14th never happens either.**

**If you are still confused, please tell me and I'll try to explain better.**

**XHikariSoraX: Hah, you noticed that. Well, I can't really explain fully right now, but some explanation is planned in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Zone and DGM are Katsura Hoshino's.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next time Allen managed to see Robin was later that night, when he went to go and gets some dinner for himself.

He was in the lobby, and could see the sun starting to tilt to the west through the windows. The inn-keeper was checking in a couple, tourists, and seemed very excited in doing so.

Something tugs at his heart: jealousy, maybe? After all, the couple was all smiles, look at each other with excitement. It was something that Allen never usually thought about...

No, he knew why he felt this way. He wanted to have that special someone: the girl of his that could be the center of his world: right now, his world was just the task he assigned himself too. Besides, the only girl he ever liked was probably dead.

"Hey, Allen!"

Emerging from his thoughts, the gray man whips around at the sound of his name, look behind him to see Robin standing behind him, sticking his head out of the room Allen had just passed. In his hand, Robin held a large kitchen knife, one a person would use to cut foods.

The brown-haired boy's smile widens. "Where are you going?" he asks, noticing that he still gripped the knife and moved it behind his back.

"I'm going to go find a meal," Allen replies cheerfully, returning the same smile.

"Ah, I can get you something!" Robin exclaims, motioning into the room he currently stood in, them wiping his forehead off, some of the black dust from earlier in the day still on his face.

"R-Really?"

At this point, Allen didn't care what was available. Food was food. So, he decided to trust the boy and follow him.

There were five other people sitting in the dining room, three men and two women. Robin walks pass the table and into a back room, the kitchen, waving at Allen to follow. With all five of the people staring, Allen walks by as well, keeping his head up.

"Hey Dan," Robin exclaims once he walks inside the kitchen. "We got another,"

"The order?" another voice exclaims, this one belonging to a blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy who stood at the oven. He held onto a skillet, and was pouring something else over it.

Robin looks back at Allen, who now stood at the small breakfast bar that gazed into the kitchen. From there, Allen could see about five other adults, all of which were women, cooking and preparing foor.

"Ah...how about two bowls of Chinese stir-fry, three chicken parmesan..." Allen starts, his list of foods starting to grow as he went on. And as the list went on, everyone in the kitchen just started to stare. And the people currently eating their meal had stopped eating in pure shock.

"...and ten orders of mitarashi dango..."

"You're...gonna eat all that?" Dan asks, making sure what he had heard was true. Allen nods his head.

"Of course!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

29 bowls of food and 13 plates later, Allen finishes his dinner with a full stomach. And at this point, the sun had set and the stars and moon were starting to shine. Dan had gone about fifteen minutes earlier to answer to the inn-keeper's angry voice, and all of the women had left, leaving Robin and Allen remaining in the kitchen.

Robin was currently washing Allen's dinner dishes in the sink, while the gray man still sat at the breakfast bar.

"So, how did you decide to work here?" Allen decides to ask, breaking the awkward silence that had settled. After all, he was determined to figure out what was with Robin's mysterious behavior. Maybe his history could say something.

At first, Robin seems hesitant to answer, but decides to respond. "My mother, sister, and I were involved in a ship wreck when I was six. Both my mother and sister died. My father died by the hands of those...creatures...when I was three." he starts, catching Allen almost completely off guard.

Robin had suffered death three different times, one by the hands of Akuma. No wonder he had seen tragedy. But...how had the boy suffered sorrow?

"After the wreck, I became a foster child to a family, and we came to visit this town. However, I went to sleep one night, and then I woke up the next morning and was alone. So, the inn-keeper decided to put me to work, and I became an employee. Only last year, Dan joined as well."

Allen was speechless. Robin's family had died. His foster family abandonded him at this hotel, the one they were in at that moment. It almost sounded sureal.

"My family abandonded me...my birth parents did..." Allen remarks, sighing as he started to recall the colorful past that was his life.

"What...? Why?"

WIth that, Allen gets up from his seat and goes around into the kitchen. He walks over to the sink, where Robin was, pulls off his white gloves, and rolls up his sleeves.

Robin looks over at Allen's hands, and his jaw drops open. Allen's arm was red: dark red. The veins were sticking up all over, and met at the center of his hand. There, a cross-shaped green crystal sat, embedded in his hand.

"Oh my god..." Robin mutters, dropping the plate he held into the soapy bubbles of the sink.

"Yeah, because of this, I had no parents. I was raised in the circus, and even was always made of...this. There was one man though. He was always nice to me..."

Allen picks up a plate and grabs a wet towel and starts to clean it. In the process, he notices that one knife, a sushi knife of some sort, was sitting off to the side. Ignoring it, the exorcist starts to wash the dishes along side Robin.

"Where'd you get the scar? Or should I even ask?" Robin adds, noticing the scar that was on Allen's face. He grabs the plate he dropped and starting to clean it once again.

The white-haired man sucks in his breath. "I was cursed by someone...someone who was very dear to me." he says simply, deciding not to explain THAT part of his past.

"Sorry I asked..." the boy next to Allen apologizes, noticing how much Allen was affected by bringing his past up. "I guess we both have something not worth sharing."

"Guess so..."

Suddenly, a flaming sensation erupts around Allen's left eye, from his scar. He immediatly grabs his eye, knowing exactly what it was from. However, he wanted to keep it hidden from Robin.

"Allen? Something wrong?" he immediatly realizes, placing his current plate in the pile that was started. Allen waves the boy off, giving a unsteady smile.

"D-Don't worry...it's nothing..." he mutters quietly, leaving the kitchen and heading towards the exit of the dining room. "I'll be right back!"

After leaving the dining room, Allen barges through the lobby and out of the front door, removing his hand from his eye to see properly. Except, his left eye was now black and red, and covered in two spinning gears.

He looks around the street frantically, searching for the akumas that his eye had sensed. Suddenly, multiple gun shots ring out down the street, causing firey explosions and cries of pain.

Ignoring the people on the streets, Allen makes his way through the small amounts of people walking by. No one notices his odd eye, but instead are annoyed by his pushing and shoving instead.

Allen takes off in a frantic run, taking a right. However, after doing that, more gunshots ring out. The bullets land a few feet in front of the gray man, causing another explosion and sending him backwards.

Suddenly, three large machines appear in the sky above the town, each with wires protrouding from beneath. The cannons that dot the top of each machine start aiming in different directions. One machine spots Allen, and starts shooting at him.

The gray-haired man backflips, dodging some of the bullets, and then jumps backwards, landing safely.

"Innocence, Activate!"

A large green light erupts from Allen's shoulder, and covers the entirety of his left arm. He jumps up into the air, the green light starting to fade as the white-haired exorcist brings his arm up above his head, as if ready to slice something.

The light fades to only a flame on Allen's shoulder, revealing the brand-new, larger and ready to fight arm. It was now like a lightsaber, with a heavily condensed light sticking out.

The exorcist slices downwards, cutting the closest Akuma to him in half. The Akuma explodes, creating an even larger fireball in the night sky and some winds.

A lady nearby screams, and points towards the two remaining akuma. "Its the monsters! They've come to kill us, too!"

This sends the remaining civilians into a frenzy, each on trying to escape the sight of the akumas. However, one akuma spots a group of people, and starts to aim its cannons.

But before the akuma can fire, Allen slices it in half. The akuma explodes as well, leaving one remaining. The people on the sidewalk stop, and stare at the white-haired man, who's face was poorly lit.

"He...destroyed the monsters! The demons!" a man exclaims, excitement starting form within the remaning crowd of people gather.

The exorcist turns around, his arm changing form into a large gun of some sort under the glow of green light. And with one shot, Allen shoots the last akuma dead. A final explosion occurs, and a final light appears in the sky. When it disappears, the only light that remains was that of the stars.

Deactivating the Innocence in his arm, Allen turns back towards the inn and heads in that direction, even running a bit to try and return to the hotel before anyone could notice.

However, standing right outside of the hotel is none other Robin: eyes widen.

"Allen...your...an Exorcist?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Never released two chappies in one day!

Reviews are highly appriciated!


	4. Explanation

**Chappie 3! And Christmas 2014 is about a week away! And I'm getting a Timcanpy too! **

**Disclaimer: Zone and DGM aren't mine. Katsura Hoshino's**

**XHikariSoraX: Thank you!**

**Panthera Azure: Zone's not an anime...its only a single chapter Hoshino released before DGM...although Zone would make a wonderful OVA...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Racing into the room he was renting, Allen pushes Robin inside and closes the door quickly. He even goes to the extremes of locking the door as best as it was capable of.

Robin sits down on the second of the two beds in the room, holding onto his head furiously, which was throbbing terribly. He falls onto his side, starting to curl up into a ball to try and escape the pain in his head.

The pain had started right after Allen had finished destroying the three Akuma that suddenly attacked out of nowhere. The headaches that cause the pain always happened at least once a month; something Robin had grown accustomed to since that day nine years ago. And usually, the same word repeated over and over.

"_Kill."_

But, within the last year, the headaches became more frequent and started to lasted longer. Eventually, it got to the point where they happened daily. Today was no exception: this was actually Robin's second 'Stab' as he called it. And, oddly enough, that words this time had changed as well...this time into a sentence.

"_Kill...the Exorcist..."_

"No...I won't..." Robin mutters, trying to get through the waves of pain registering all over his body, that eventually arrived at his head and made a ripple effect all over his brain. "I won't kill anyone!"

"_Kill?"_

Allen takes a seat on his own bed, on the side closest to the bed Robin was currently occupying. The expression on his face said all: he was obviously confused, but he was also concerned. Concerned for the boy, and his safety. But, who was Robin talking too?

"_Kill...the Exorcist..."_

"No...damn it!" Robin cries, sitting back up again with his back facing Allen. Now, Allen could visibly see the small, very well hidden sheath of a small knife, even a dagger, latched onto the boy's belt.

"_Kill...him..."_

Still holding onto his head, Robin quickly reaches back and pulls out a golden dagger from its sheath, holding it with his right hand tightly. He gets up from the bed and hurries over to the bathroom, object in hand, and stands in front of the sink.

"_Kill...the Exorcist Allen Walker..."_

"Robin-" Allen starts, but never finishes as he catches up to the boy, standing in the doorway as Robin removes his left hand from his head...

And stabs his left palm with the blade.

The dagger goes straight through the bandages that were wrapped around the same area and into the center of the palm, where the bandages quickly turned a dark crimson. Quickly, the bandages are overwhelmed with blood, and it starts to slowly fall from Robin's hand and into the sink, staining the white sink with red.

Robin removes the dagger from his hand, and the pain he felt suddenly melts away: leaving him safe until the next Stab happened. Blood stains the dagger, although with a quick observation Allen realizes that there were already stains of red. Faded, but still there.

As if Robin had been doing this for a long time.

"F-Finally..." the boy says, suddenly gasping for his breath back. He collapses in front of the sink, his bloodied hand hanging over the sink, letting the blood flow out. The dagger falls out of Robin's grasp, and lands on the floor with a clink.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Why?

Would Robin do this to himself? Was he becoming depressed over the loses he suffered? Or was it something else?

Allen finishes wrapping the fresh round of bandages he found in the bathroom around Robin's left hand, who was still in a dazed state, sitting on the second bed contently.

The dagger the boy had used was still on the floor; Robin's blood still in a small gathering in the sink. Some of the crimson from the boy was even on the floor a bit, dripping from the blade's end.

"Robin...why are you doing this to yourself?" the gray man questions, placing the roll of bandages on the floor as he finished wrapping the boy's injury.

After that, Allen went and cleaned up the bathroom, picking up the dagger and wiping it clean of any blood that remained on it. The floor was scrubbed clean of red, and he quickly splashed the blood in the sink away with water.

When he left the bathroom, Allen found that the boy had broken out of the daze that blanketed his expression, and was currently staring at the floor.

"I don't...want to kill...anyone..." Robin says slowly, not meeting eyes with Allen, as if ashamed. Breaths stood between the words as he spoke; he was still catching his breath. "I don't want..to kill..you..."

"Kill...me?"

Robin looks up at the man, ashamed at himself. The boy nods his head, before pulling up his legs and curling up into a ball.

"I don't want too...the voice...my voice...Julia's..." he blurts, running his fingers though his hair as he became even more worked up with every word he spoke.

"Voice?"

At this point, Allen just took a seat beside Robin, preparing for a long and over-due conversation. The way Robin was acting...it felt so familar to Allen. He felt as if he had to help the boy.

"The voice in my head...when Stabs happen..." Robin answers quietly, turning his head away, trying to distance himself away from Allen. "The voice always says to kill...to kill anyone nearby."

Mouthing the word 'Stabs' to himself, Allen's attention is drawn more towards the 'voice' that told Robin to commit murder."Whose voice?"

"Earl...Millennium Earl..." Robin says slowly, speaking so softly that Allen could barely hear. The boy suddenly pulls his legs in closer to his chest, and tightens his grip.

When Allen does hear the response, however, he is thrown for a loop. More questions started to form inside his head, some he knew that probably couldn't be answered. But, the Millennium Earl? What did Robin and the Earl...

Oh, God.

Robin said he had suffered the death of a loved one at least three times.

What if one of those times...

got him so worked up...

that the Maker- the Millennium Earl- creator of all Akuma...

came to pay a visit?

And...

Robin accepted...?

"The...Millennium Earl?" the gray man echoes, causing Robin to suddenly stop moving, sans his breathing. The boy breaks his daze into nothingness and looks up at the man beside him, his face showing only fear.

"You..."

And just like that, Robin lets his tension break. His fearful expression that had appeared across his face disappeared: it was replaced with one of nervousness instead. His arms break the hold he had on his legs, letting them dangle over the end of the bed again.

"I guess...I should tell you know...since you saw..." Robin mutters, letting a sigh out as he motioned to his newly-bandaged hand. His bottom lip starts to quiver slightly, so he bites it, trying to hide his sorrow. Instead, it comes streaming down in tears against his face.

"Your an Akuma...aren't you?"

The question was so straight-forward it caught Robin off guard. But, despite the choice to say no, and pretend that he wasn't, the brown-haired boy nods his head instead.

"Please...don't call me that...I hate that name..."

Allen lets out an exasperated sigh, a pile of guilt starting to form on his chest. His worst fear...a person becoming an Akuma. It was a terrible thing for an Exorcist to hear, especially for him. He knew first hand what the Millennium Earl did as he created an Akuma: Allen almost became one himself.

"But yes...Robin is no longer of this world...instead, I am the one who wears 'Robin'..."

So many questions had started to fill Allen's mind that he didn't even know where to start. He didn't want to cause Robin any discomfort...but, something still didn't feel right. And while Allen tried to figure out which question to ask, Robin just sat in silence, looking down at his lap, playing with his fingers.

Tears streamed down his face, his head held in shame. He waited for some sort of outburst from Allen: something of a sudden reaction to 'save his soul' or whatever Exorcists did. But, it never came. Instead, Allen was calm, and didn't appear angry, or sad. But, he looked guilty.

"When...did it happen?" he calmly asks finally, surprising Robin.

"A-About eight years ago...in 1895..." he answers, sniffing the snot that had started to form as he cried silently. "Robin was only about six..."

The answer strikes a nerve towards Allen; his expression showed it. He bit his lip, trying to hide the guilt and saddness that was building inside him.

"What's your name?" the gray man ponders. "Your real name?"

Robin pauses. Did he hear Allen correctly? He asked...for his real identity? Not the body's name? But his real name when he was still human? This man really was peculiar...

"When I was alive...I was known as Julia by my brother..."

"Then can I call you Julia?"

The boy pretending to be Robin smiles, wiping away the water escaping his eyes. He felt happy: warmth spread throughout his body.

"Sure, if you really want to."

The akuma in Robin's place had a hard time remembering what it was like to be called Julia. It had been almost ten years since she was called that name: it felt so foreign to her now. She had adjusted to being someone she wasn't: a hard-working, rambunctious boy who happened to be her brother. And now, out of all the people in the world who she could tell her story too, it was an Exorcist who cared.

Akumas feared Exorcists. They didn't want to be destroyed: that meant they failed the Earl. They wanted to survive again. They wanted to be human again. All akumas thrived to grasp at what humanity they had left with the skins they wore, while at the same time fulfilling their reason for existance and killing other humans.

"But...if you are an Akuma...how come I couldn't see your soul?" Allen questions.

With his left eye, the one that was cursed, Allen could see the souls of akuma. The souls that were hidden underneath the layer of human. And because of this, he could see all of the souls of the akuma weeping, crying, and whatnot. And, with the curse, it could pretty much track and pinpoint the location of akuma, which could either be useful, cumbersome, or absolute hell.

But, since Robin admited that he- she - was an Akuma, the one thing that Allen realized that was missing in this entire situation was his eye. It never found Robin's, or in this case Julia's, soul. It never alerted the Exorcist to the akuma sitting right beside him. Even when his eye was activated, he still couldn't see Robin's- Julia's - soul.

Why?

Going back into the bathroom, Allen grabs the dagger that he laid on the sink. However, once doing so, he realizes that the dagger was no longer gold, as it was when Robin used it. Instead, it looked exactly like a regular knife used in the kitchen.

Immediatly, the exorcist returns to when he saw the single knife set to the side when he was in the kitchen. That must've been the same blade that Robin used. But, what was so special about it?

Allen returns to the boy with the dagger grasped tightly in his hand. When Robin notices, he tightens up.

"Abadon..." he mutters, the last of his tears gone. "The blade is called Abadon."

"How can you tell?"

Robin takes the knife from the man's hands and into his own, gripping the hilt. Within seconds, the blade changes from an ordinary kitchen knife to a golden dagger with words etched on the side of the blade and small dents and even small pieces broken off the tip.

While Allen is speechless at what had happened, Robin just continues on like it was normal. That a blade changed colors...

Gold...

"See. A-ba-don." Robin replies, holding up the newly-colored dagger and pointing to the small escriptions in the blade. Sure enough, the word the boy pointed to read 'Abadon'.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Dan found it. We were cleaning up a room after a guest left, and we found the dagger hidden underneath the blankets. He picked it up, and showed it me. I took it, and it turned into this-" Robin explains, motioning to the dagger he held. He returns it to the hidden sheath behind him, securing its place.

"It turned gold...only for you?" Allen repeats, making sure he heard everything clearly, as he tried to figure out the situation in his head. "Do you know who left it?"

"A girl in a kimono..."

Nodding his head, the silverette lowers his head a bit, trying to solve this issue. He knew:

A. that Robin was an Akuma

B. Was an Akuma for eight years

C. He/She had a dagger/knife

D. The dagger was left by a girl in a kimono

E. The blade turned gold for Robin ONLY

F. Robin's true soul couldn't be found by his curse.

What could prevent an Akuma's soul from appearing in range of his curse? Allen didn't even know the answer. But, Akumas were made from dark matter. The opposite of that was...Innocence. Was Innocence...protecting Robin? Was Abadon Innocence?

It would make sense: From all the times Robin stabbed his left hand to stop his headches, he used Abadon to do the job. If Abadon was Innocence, the Innocence could be breaking off the dagger and...entering his body? This could be true, as the small dents and broken tip could be from hitting the metal skeleton underneath the human skin. It would also explain why his soul wasn't appearing when Allen's eye was activated, since the Innocence could mask the soul.

Either way, Robin was special.

"Robin," Allen starts, starting to wonder if his last question should go unasked. But, he had to know. He would help confirm his prediction.

"If you are an Akuma, why and how do you not listen to the Millennium Earl?"

The boy looks up at the exorcist and blinks. Just from Robin's expression, he couldn't even think of an answer. However, Robin does give one. And a long one.

"Why? Because what's he's asking is wrong. I know it sounds stupid, but I want to, 'stand up' I guess you could say, for all of the Akuma who can't. I want to fight back. Resisting the Earl's control is all I can do right now.

How though, I can't really say. Although, I can say that without Abadon, I wouldn't be here right now, and would be out doing the Earl's bidding."

Allen smiles. Despite his situation, Robin still wanted to help the ones who couldn't help themselves.

"You want to fight back?" the exorcist restates, asking the boy to finalize his answer. Robin nods his head.

"I would give my second life."

With that, Allen stands from his seat on the bed, and holds out his hand.

"Robin, how would you like to join me?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**If you became confused:**

**Robin's an Akuma.**

**His older sister, Julia, died. Robin brought her back as an Akuma. Julia now wears her younger brother's skin.**

**Allen knows. The reason Robin/Julia never was noticed by Allen's cursed eye is because Innocence is in Robin/Julia's blood stream courtesy of the dagger that they used to stop the headaches caused by the 'Stabs'. **

**The dagger is called Abadon. Its actually a piece of Innocence that was condensed into a weapon by someone (can't say yet) before the Black Order's demise. Who ever owned the dagger originally left it at the hotel Robin/Julia worked at, where he/she found it and kept a hold of it.**

**With that out of the way, should I refer to Robin/Julia as a he or a she?**

**Tell me in a review! Its highly appriciated!**


	5. Trains

**Chappie 4! With intros out of the way, now the story gets started! And how to get started...with a time skip!**

**I will also be refering Robin/Julia as a she as of now, since both names are feminine. And because I always think of Robin/Julia as a girl no matter what. **

**XHikariSoraX: Thanks for pointing out my spelling issues! I knew it was either 'Abbadon' or 'Abaddon', I just didn't know which. And I didn't want to spell it wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Allen, DGM, Robin, and Zone are all Katsura Hoshino's. **

**0000oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**October 31, 1903**

"Allen, its our train!" Robin exclaims, grabbing her suitcase and starting to run towards the large locomotive getting ready to leave the station. In her opposite hand, the girl-hidden-boy held a brown bag of food, some that she had bought for the trip.

Allen, still over at the food stand, hears the boy shouting and immediatly grabs the first few fruit he could spot from the piles of food. Stuffing them into his brown bag, the white-haired man leaves a few paper currency on the stand and takes off.

Once caught up to Robin, the girl shows the conductor both of their tickets, who lets them on. However, the conductor notices something, and becomes concerned.

"Sir, do you need help?" the conductor asks worriedly, looking at Allen directly.

"No, no, I'll be fine. You can handle my bag, right Robin?"

Robin nods her head, smiling a bit. She grabs Allen's brown bag, and with his own and his suitcase, climbs aboard the train. Allen does the same, and set off to find seats before the train was to leave.

The duo eventually finds some empty seats near the back of the car they were in, and decide to take them for their own. Allen starts to place the bags in the overhead shelf, before another conductor notices the white-haired man again. However, Allen finishes before the conductor could say a word, and sits down across from Robin.

It had been ten months since Robin decided to leave the small inn he worked at and joined Allen on his search for accommodators of Innocence in hopes of trying to stop the Earl, or at least keep him at bay. And in those ten months, the Millennium Earl had been throwing whatever he could towards humanity with the hopes of total annihilation. The only people who could stand a chance: Allen, and possibly Robin. If she really was Abaddon's accommodator.

After the duo left town that day in January, Robin pretty much became Allen's apprentice. Allen never acknowledged that, but that was how the common eye saw them. Master and Apprentice. Or, just brothers.

In a large ambush, Akuma had attacked during the night. The two barely managed to dodge the bullets the akumas sent out. However, there was one level two akuma which specialized in deadly-sharp lazers. Allen was lucky; his Exorcist reflexes kicked in. Robin, however, was hit and got her left arm severed off, right below the elbow.

After getting some hospital treatment for a few weeks, her arm was patched, but her mental state was...odd. For hours at a time, she would remain unresponsive, conscious, but non-socialable. It wasn't until one of the nurses said that she found Robin standing in her hospital room covered in blood that Allen had any idea what happened to the poor teen.

The left arm the girl lost was home to the Innocence that had kept Robin's akuma side from going crazy. Since it was now gone, the boy started to lose control of her Akuma side, and eventually subcame to it, and became the killing machine the Earl made her to be.

The opposite of Dark Matter, the material that made Akuma, was Innocence. So, somehow, Allen had to get Innocence back into Robin's body to balance the matter out. The duo still had Abaddon with them; it barely left Robin's side. But, Allen didn't want a temporary solution. He needed a permanent one.

But, when the Exorcist finally came up with a solution, Robin's body had started to change into an actual Akuma. At one point, the girl's subconciousness was almost sucked away by the dark matter. So, in the nick of time, Allen sealed the girl's akuma side away with Innoccence, leaving a large stich mark across the right side of the girl's face.

The seal held very well, actually. For about five days afterwards, Robin's Akuma side never came through. The Stabs that Robin suffered were even gone. However, after a week since it was sealed, the mark started to strain and stretch, revealing the ugly skeleton of an Akuma underneath.

So, what would hold Robin's seal permanatly?

A surge of uncomfort forms in the pit of Allen's stomach as he reaches up and grabs his left shoulder, releasing himself from thinking about choices he made in the past.

"Allen?"

Robin notices her master's sudden change in mood, and takes note of his actions. Allen looks across from him, and removes his hand from his shoulder. A small smile crosses his face.

"I'm alright...don't worry."

But, despite what he said, Robin knew Allen wasn't alright. The way his face had twisted in guilt. How he gripped his upper left arm.

Why Allen did this wasn't a surprise to Robin. He was still trying to adjust after the implant two months ago, physical, mentally, and emotionally. The hard part was emotionally trying to adapt to the stares people gave him, or the same 'do you need help' asked over and over. He didn't need help, despite the lack of limbs.

Allen's left arm, below his elbow, was completely gone.

Where was it?

It replaced Robin's own arm.

The innocence that Allen used to fight Akuma was no longer in his grasp. He was technically no longer an Exorcist. But then again, after the massacre, he didn't really consider himself an exorcist anymore.

On top of that, Allen used it to completely close the seal that was scarred across Robin's face. The innocence would balance out the dark matter inside his companion, causing any way the Earl was in contact with Robin to be severed. However, if the Innocence was activated for too long, the seal would start to strain again. To add on, as soon as the Innocence was inplanted, it reacted negatively to the Dark Matter inside Robin, and turned her hair the same pure white shade as Allen.

They pretty much became twins: both with a cursed existance.

The train whistle explodes with sound, breaking the awkward cover of silence that had settled between the duo. Looking out the window, Robin watches as the train's wheels start to spin, slowly gaining speed. The station passes by the window, and soon the trees beside the track started to become blurs.

"Where are we going, Allen?" Robin asks once the train picks up speed and leaves the station in the dust.

After the Order was destroyed, Allen decided to go and take up the job of a General: find Innocence and accomodators. However, the previous year, he decided to see what remained of any of the branches of the Black Order, if any were in tact. Allen knew Headquarters was gone; so he decided to start at the North American Branch.

Allen was actually on his way to the former location of the European Branch when he found Robin. Now, after getting lost in western Germany, the duo was now on their way to the Ural Mountains, where they would enter Asia.

"We're going to the Asian Branch." Allen confirms, rebounding from his darkened expressions and to a much more cheerful atmosphere. The news strikes Robin, however, with shock.

"WHAT?!" Robin hisses softly, holding herself back from shouting and allowing the rest of the train car to hear their conversation. "I thought you said we'd look for the 'kimono girl'! Not look at ruins!"

The Asian Branch was the one part of the Order or the New World Alliance that Allen hadn't been able to search yet. Because of that, any hope the duo, or humanity, had against the Earl was piled onto that last location.

"We will. Kimonos are typically worn by girls in eastern Asia, and the Asian branch was in China..." Allen starts to explain, trailing off as he was very uncertain about the location. "...I think."

"You THINK or you KNOW?"

"Um..."

Robin lets out an irritated sigh and facepalms. Allen had a terrible sense of direction, something Robin quickly found out after getting lost in Germany.

"Do you have a map? Or anything?" the boy-girl questions, hoping with all her heart that her companion had some sort of way to help with their constant traveling.

"No." Allen replies bluntly, "But, I have Tim."

As if on cue, the small golden golem comes flying out of Allen's left coat sleeve, circiling around his master's head before landing squarely on it.

"Close enough..." Robin mutters to herself, letting the whole location issue slide.

Moving over towards the window, the boy-girl looks out it, staring out as she could barely see the landscape over the tall trees.

_"I wonder what it'll be like outside of Europe...most people here know some English, but from what I've heard most in Asia don't know a drop of it."_ Robin thinks, watching as the trees decreased in height and allowed for a better view of the valley beneath.

"_I hope we don't run into anything troublesome, specifically level two and three akuma...or even better:_

_The Millennium Earl."_

HOhoHOhoHOhoHOhoHOhoHOhoHOhoHOho

After about four hours of playing with Timcanpy, Allen telling stories of his short time at the Order, discussions of people who both ticked them off (starting with a guy Allen called BaKanda...), and card games, the train reached another town. Almost immediatly, Robin jumps up from her seat.

"I'm getting something for dinner, anything particular?" Robin chirps, pulling out some loose change from her pocket.

"The usual.." Allen replies monotoniously, rubbing the sore parts of his back. That train had the most uncomfortable seats the man had ever ridden in, and it made his back hurt like crazy.

Looking out of the window, the former exorcist notices something in the station. "How much time til the train leaves again?"

"Probably ten to fifteen minutes or so. Why?"

Suddenly, Allen shoots straight up without a word. "I'll be right back!" he says cheerfully, a happy grin plastered to his face. While remaining puzzled by her mentor's odd behavior, Robin watches Allen leave the train ahead of her, fiddiling around with something in his coat pocket, Timcanpy sitting on his head.

"_Why would he be so happy...?"_ Robin thinks as she also leaves the train, stepping out onto the station platform. She looks around for any sign of Allen, but finds that he somehow was able to scurry off.

Suddenly, the exorcist-in-training spots her companion's head in the small crowd of people that were swarming the station, getting on and off of the train. He was standing beside a table sitting three other men much older than Allen. However, each man was holding one thing:

a round of cards.

"C-Crap..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Before anyone has a hissy fight about Robin (probably) having two Innocence:**

**She has them both in Zone. **

**She has Cross' arm, and uses Abaddon in Zone. **

**I do also have an explanation for how Robin is able to use Allen's arm. I can't say ( SAKE OF THE PLOOOOOT), but I will explain later. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Late Hanukkah, Happy Early Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate this month (if you do celebrate something this month!) !**

**And for those who read Experiment 14, Chappie 5 should be out soon.**

**Reviews are appriciated! Even if you tell me if this sucked! TELL ME YOUR FEELINGS!**

**(Not really)**

**BUT STILL!**


	6. Lights

**A/N: Chappie Six! Let's get this show on the road with the start of a new (and the first) arc!**

**XHikariSoraX: You'll see...In future chapters...but you'll see.**

**linderp: My writing...tortures you? IS IT THAT BAD?! I'M SORRY! But, just so you know, Allen won't just be there. Like I told XHikariSoraX, you'll see. Allen will be back. He's not useless.**

**Disclaimer: Allen, Robin, DGM, and Zone are Katsura Hoshino's. **

**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXX**

"Call! Four of a kind!"

Allen slaps down his hand of cards, fanning them out slowly to show off his winning hand to the now-shocked trio of older men sitting around him. Each had some sort of expression that showed either disbelief, confusion, or anger. After all, who wouldn't after they just lost a round of poker to some traveling one-armed albino with the mark of the devil on his face?

"H-how..."

"This guy's crazy!"

"He's almost as good as the Destroyer!"

Not having any feelings except for the rush of victory, Allen reaches into the center of the table and grabs the cash pile with his single arm, adding the new money into an already large pile of currency sitting beside him.

"Are we playing another round?" the former exorcist asks, hoping that the men would say yes.

But before anyone could answer, a tug on Allen's shoulder brings him out from the world of gambiling and back into reality. Standing behind, Robin was gripping her companion's coat, and looked very, very pissed.

"Can we leave NOW?" she asks angrily between gritted teeth, staring at Allen with eyes intent on violence.

Ignoring any sign that his partner was angry, Allen just smiles. "Sure! Hopefully we don't miss our-"

The white-haired man stops mid-sentence as he looks back at where the train was. Instead of a stopped locamotive that ran on coal, there was nothing. There was no train. It was gone.

They'd missed their train.

"The train left three HOURS ago, if you wanted to know," Robin spats sourily, letting out an annoyed sigh as her master falls to his knees, his happy, winning spirit gone in a flash.

"I guess...we'll spend the night here..." Allen announces, his spirit saddening even more as he hangs his head in shame.

Shrugging her shoulders, Robin looks back over at the poker table her partner had spent the afternoon, and notices that something was missing. All of the money Allen had won was gone, except for a few paper bills. And the men were gone, too.

Suddenly, Robin's rage breaks.

"DAMN IT ALLEN! YOU SPENT OUR ENTIRE AFTERNOON GAMBILING, CAUSING US TO MISS OUR TRAIN BY THREE HOURS, AND THEN YOU LOSE THE MONEY YOU EARNED?! CAN THIS SITUATION GET ANY WORSE?!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXxXxxX**

Curse her and her stupid mouth.

The only thing that had gone in Robin's favor was when she returned on the train to grab her and her master's things before it left, abandoning the two at the station.

Now here she was, sitting in the center of the town's street with Allen, their belongings scattered across the road and some of the town's citizens yelling at them repeatedly.

Why?

According to the yelling crowd, there were two reasons. One was that the duo were actually Akuma (curtosy of Allen's negligence to cover the pentacle above his eye). The second reason: there was already an Allen Walker in town.

What.

The.

HECK?

And before either of the accused could utter a word in their defense, the inn shut their doors and left the duo in the street to clean up their things. Only the light of the stars and the wanning moon gave what little light they could to the two travelers.

The two sit in silence for about a minute, letting what the people had said to them sink in. The way they scolded; it was as if they were mad. But why? Why were they mad?

Getting onto her knees, Robin grabs her suitcase and starts to fill it again, organizing her things back to how they were. Allen just watches, noticing the sadness that showing through her attempted neutral expression.

"Does that normally happen?" she asks, doubt fueling her question. "Being called demons and imposters and then getting kicked out of buildings to be left on the street?"

Allen silently shakes his head, starting to remember some times in his past he didn't really want to think about at the current moment.

"The closest would be when I was an apprentice for a General for the Black Order, a man named Cross Marian." he replies, shuddering as he said his old master's name. "We- well, I- got kicked out of so many places-bars- I lost count after six months!"

Allen starts laughing at his own remark, causing Robin to start questioning what her master had done under this 'Marian' guy, and if she made the right choice to join her fellow white-haired freak.

After about ten minutes, the duo has finished getting their things back together in their cases, leaving them now with nowhere to go. To per Allen's suggestion, they head back towards the train station, deciding to spend the night on the benches and get the next train out the following day.

However, after a making a poor decision to follow Allen's guidance in direction, the duo finds themselves lost again, and this time in the middle of the night. Even Timcanpy, Allen's go-to guide/map, got confused and just zipped away, back into Allen's coat pocket.

So, Robin takes the reigns and starts to direct them to the easiest target possible: light. The train station had a bunch of lights that the workers were turning on when they left earlier that evening. So, Robin just thought that were the most light was, that was where the station was.

And so far, the Akuma-hidden-by-Innocence's idea was working.

But as soon as they turned a corner, their luck immediatly plunged straight down and into the depths of the earth, where it normally stayed.

Instead of a train station, the duo instead found a large mansion-type house sitting in almost the center of town, lights surrounding the outside of the house like a giant lamp.

"Some train station." Allen remarks sarcastically, smirking as Robin whirls around a shoots him a stern 'don't you start' look, something that Allen realized came naturally to the girl-boy.

As they step closer to the house, they realize that it was heavily guarded, not only with people, but also by a large, six-to-eight foot tall fence with spikes at the top. A row of five men stood outside the fence, on the sidewalk, while about seven more were inside the fence, walking about and standing in front of a large door. The front door, to be exact.

"Man, what type of person lives here?" Robin asks, staring at the large house in awe. Allen, however, notices the rest of the buildings nearby, and compare it to the large, glowing abode standing in front of him.

Suddenly, one of the guards catches eye of the duo down the street, and squints.

"Who goes there?" he shouts, buffing out his chest as if he were something offical. The duo freezes, realizing that they'd been seen, and slowly step out from the shadows the house created and into the light.

"Just some travelers lost for the night." Allen replies, smiling meekly towards the guard. Suddenly, the guard has a change in attitude, and turns to a fellow guard standing on the inside of the fence.

The two discuss something in small hushes and whispers, pointing twice at the duo, and once at Allen specifically. And when finishes, the one on the inside of the gate walks back towards the house.

"Travelers, come forth!" the guard beckons loudly, motioning with his arm towards the two silverettes.

Sensing one another's uneasiness, the two slowly walk towards the guard, until they are pretty much standing right beside him.

Once they stop, the guard moves Allen in front of the fence, and picks up Robin and carries her in front of the gate. But, the guard doesn't let Robin down. Instead, he holds he still.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm not luggage!" Robin exclaims urgently, trying to look over at Allen for any help. Instead, she just gets a hidden snicker.

And before Robin could say another word, the fence suddenly opens, as if trying to say 'welcome random strangers'.

"Follow me." the guard instructs to Allen as he starts walking with a grumpy Robin his arms, her arms folded across her chest as she puffs her cheeks out.

The trio of people walk through the gate, across the front yard of the giant dwelling, and up to the even bigger front door. The door opens with another guard standing on the other side, welcoming the trio inside.

Once inside, the doors close behind the odd duo, who don't even hear it click shut. Instead, they are amazed by the sight of the house's interior. A large marble staircase was right across from the front door, which lead to rooms the two travelers couldn't even dream about. Lights from the rooms on the current floor poured to the front and lit the space perfectly, even up to the ceilings that seemed to be one hundred feet tall.

A sweet aroma filled the air, catching the attention of Allen almost immediatly. Robin's stomach rumbles, and the two realize that they skipped over their annual evening meal of dinner.

"Who are these two, Percy?" someone, a man, suddenly asks. There was curiosity stated in his question, but the way the words were said made it sound...demanding.

The guard holding Robin, Percy, responds sternly. "These two are the travelers who we found outside the estate, great Destroyer." He drops Robin suddenly, who lets out a yelp, saluting someone who currently now stood at the top of the staircase.

Destroyer. There was that term again, Allen realized. He remembered that the angry hotel occupants had shouted that to the duo earlier that evening, as if it were used to describe someone. Who, though?

Looking at the top of the staircase, the white-haired General of the former Black Order spots a person, the man who Allen realized was the 'Destroyer' Percy mentioned.

The man, not older thatn 30, wore a worn, stern look across his face, and stared down at the two white-haired people now standing in his house. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back, and green eyes that were like ice; one look, and you'd freeze.

"I see. Their names?" the man commands, not wasting any time to try and figure out who these people were, intruding his home.

"I'm Julia Durand. That's my brother, Robin Durand." Robin blurts out casually, as if she had the entire scenario planned. She motions up to Allen when she brings up 'her brother', who nods his head.

"So your...a girl?" the man asks Robin directly, causing her to turn a deep red in embaressment. "It appears you're missing some...assets..."

"I...get that a lot..."

"And, you wear a man's clothes why?"

Standing back up, Robin brushes herself off from her sudden fall. "I have my reasons." she argues, keeping her eye contact away from the man. "And you are, good sir?"

The man stiffles a good chuckle, shaking his head in shame. "You haven't heard of me?"

"My name is Allen Walker, the last exorcist of the Black Order. But, you may call me the Destroyer of Akuma, or just the Destroyer."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Review please? **


	7. Fakey-Perv

**Chappie 7! And now that Christmas is over, up next is New Year's! And then...**

**SCHOOL.**

***sighs***

**Fruitloop-chan: Aw, thank you! You flatter me so!**

**XHikariSoraX: Fake Allen's just jealous because regular Allen has billions of fangirls (myself included) and he doesn't.**

**Panthera Azure: Thank you very much! Encouragement makes me happy!**

**Staffyotk: I don't know what to say...but thank you! Thank so much! **

***Starts to tear up***

**I can't believe people actually enjoy this story! It makes my day to see people so satisfied with it!**

**Disclaimer: Allen, DGM, Robin, and Zone are Katsura Hoshino's.**

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXx

"My name is Allen Walker, the last exorcist of the Black Order. But, you may call me the Destroyer of Akuma, or just the Destroyer."

The words echo through the front of the large mansion, bouncing silently off the walls and into the ears of the two newcomers hearing it. Hearing it, Robin couldn't believe it.

The man standing above them.

This mean-looking, stern man.

He couldn't be Allen.

He wasn't Allen.

Allen was standing right beside her, hearing the same words as her and reacting the same way.

"A-An exorcist?" Allen pushes out of his throat, swallowing down the nervousness that was hiding in his voice. "Sounds...creepy."

The man, the fake Allen, silently laughs to himself. "It is the exact opposite, actually. To kill Akuma, the flying machines that prey on humans, is something of the most exhilarating." Fake Allen explains, causing Real Allen's hand to ball up into a fist, grasping the handle of his suitcase so much it looked as if it could burst.

"Hey," Robin exclaims, drawing the attention away from an obviously-suffering Allen and onto herself. "I heard this 'Black Order' was destroyed, though."

Fake turns to the girl, and glares down at her. And just the look alone in Fake Allen's eyes made Robin shiver. The way that he stared down at her from his 'perch', it was like he was shooting deadly lazers. Like the ones that took her body's arm away.

But in a blink of an eye, the man's death stare disappeared. "I...was the lone survivor of the Black Order Massacre..." Fake Allen says solemly, bowing his head as if he were paying his respects to his fallen 'comrades'. "The scene was terrible. I couldn't believe the carnage. I was on a mission when I returned, and it was..."

Fake Allen bites his lip, looking as if he were about to break down in a emotional wreck and his lip was going to keep him from going over the edge.

Taking the chance, Robin looks over at Real Allen, who had calmed down and retained his composure as her 'older brother'.

"We can continue our discussion at dinner." Fake Allen announces, clapping his hands. Suddenly, Percy scutters away and in his place over ten women, servants, run in, surrounding the white-haired duo.

"Ladies, do get these two prepared properly. And I expect a good dinner as well," he orders sternly, look each women in the eye. And with another clap of his hands, the servants scurry off with their jobs. In the process, two grab Robin, and another two grab Allen, and drag them in opposite directions.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

After being shoved into a tuxedo for no apparant reason other than to eat, Allen was shoved into the location where the 'feast' would take place. Realizing that he was the first to arrive, oddly, he grabs a seat and sits down, leaning over the table.

"Never in my life have I been so HUNGRY..." Real Allen mutters as he looks around the large dining hall he now sat in, listening to the sounds one's stomach made when it was empty.

The high ceilings, he realized, ran throughout the giant house. Gold Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving off a sort of royalty-like aura. The room was long, not very wide, but long. The table itself could seat at least fifty people without squeezing in chairs or adding extensions, and the candles that sat in the center, dotting the silk tablecloth, helped in the royal-like atmosphere. But, the candles were more than that...it felt...

Romantic?

The idea of romance threw Allen for a loop. He never really thought about, actually. When he did, it was when he was at the Order, when he was a teen. Now here he was, twenty years old, almost twenty-one, and he hadn't even had his first kiss. How embarassing.

"So, you're...Robin, correct?"

The sudden break in his thoughts makes the white-haired man almost jump out of his seat. Returning to reality, Allen nods his head, noticing that the man who claimed to be him took the seat across the table. That meant that they were waiting on Robin still. Good.

But, how did Fakey here get in without Allen hearing him?

"How did you and your sister...become wanderers?" Fake Allen asks curiously, folding his hands to rest his chin upon, waiting for an answer from the white-haired man across from him.

"Why should I tell you?" Real Allen snaps back, his blood starting to boil again. Why should he tell this identity thief anything? It could be used against him. But then again, Allen had no idea what he would say as an answer. What could he say?

"I'm just curious..."

Crap, he had to think of something, fast. Or Fakey here was going to get impatient.

"My sister and I were on the Nivose when it sank nine years ago...we lost our father and youngest brother in the wreck. Our mother died from poor health a few months after out youngest brother was born." Real Allen quickly bluffs, the story writing itself as he described the hardships that he and Julia 'suffered'. Part of it, however, was true.

Allen had been on the Nivose when it sank in 1894. He was only twelve at the time, and had been on board with his former Master Cross Marian. The Nivose Incident, as he called it, was a sad part of his career as an apprentice Exorcist. Plenty of people were still left onboard the ship, yet his master wouldn't allow them on the boats.

Why...he would ask himself.

Why didn't he save them?

"The...Nivose?"

A third voice causes both men jump, and both look back at the source. What Allen saw made his jaw pretty much drop to the ground.

Robin stood at the end of the table, her hands folded and held against her chest. Her usually unruly white hair was brushed, and pulled into two curled pigtails, sans the two pieces that always stuck up. She wore a dress (something that Robin had said was, as she put it, 'suicide in this body') that was light pink and dotted with white ruffles and red ribbons. And to cover her left arm, a single white glove sat over top the grotesque red and veiny mess that was her arm.

"Y-Your brother here was explaining to me what happened to your family..." Fake Allen answers, breaking the silence that had settled between the three different people, giving Robin a quick look over.

Noticing this, she turns a deep shade or red and walks over to where Real Allen currently sat. She takes the seat beside him, keeping her eyes down at her lap as the red slowly receded.

"The Nivose happened a long time ago..." Robin murmurs, her hands in her lap balling up, bunch the dress' fabric together in waves. "I don't like to mention it."

The way the Robin spoke gave of an aura of anger, giving more into the characters Allen had slowly built to cover for them. But, something else stuck within her words. Was it...saddness, maybe? Or was it anger? Either way, Robin's feelings towards the Nivose were...mixed.

"I can relate," Fake Allen, who Robin now decided to call Perv, says solemnly, bowing his head. "My entire family at the Black Order was assassinated."

Suddenly, something snaps inside Allen. He grits his teeth, holding back the rage that was slowly starting to build. The way Fakey said family. He made Allen tick. This man..PRETENDING to be him...he was acting as if he had any idea what happened. He spoke as if the Order was his home; his family. It wasn't. This person acted as if he knew everyone, like Allen had. Except he didn't. He acted sad and reserved when he mentioned anything of the Massacre, as if he felt that way before. Except the man didn't. This man knew NOTHING. No one did.

The way the news was brought to Allen...back in 1897...it hit him like a building collapsed on top of him. For hours after he received the news, he sat in his hotel room and just cried. The sorrow. The doubt. The pain. It was overwhelming for him. The idea of losing everyone he knew: it was almost as hard as it was when he lost Mana.

And then there was the realization: he was the only one remaining. The only exorcist. That burden would become his fuel that would drive him from the depressed state he fell in and create the goal that led him now towards Asia, and how he met Robin and got into this entire situation with his stolen identity.

And yet this man...

He acted as if he felt the exact same way. As if he felt his world was crumbling away at the seams, and then climbed out of the pit of despair with a new goal.

No one would ever feel the same pain Allen did that day.

EVER.

XxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXX

Eventually, the large portions of food were rolled out from the kitchen in an endless train. There were mashed potatoes, cranberries, peas, pasta, pizza, pudding, cake, freshly made turkey, and so many other things that the duo couldn't even keep count. One thing, however, that caught Allen's eye was the one thing he couldn't get in Europe, despite all of his attempts.

Mitarashi dango.

On its own tray.

Right in front of him.

Naturally, Allen quickly ate the dango in seconds, swallowing two to three at a time. Even though Robin now possessed his Innocence, the one thing that stuck around was the large amount of food Allen would eat. It wouldn't be the same amount that he ate as an Exorcist, but enough to get a lot of stares from anyone nearby.

At one point even, Robin smacked the back of Allen's head, apologizing to Fakey-Perv about her 'brother's rude behavior'. Of course, being the thief he was, Fakey-Perv just shook his head and smiled, just like Allen would have.

Man, this guy was good.

After the large meal, Fakey-Perv led the duo to their rooms (since 'Julia deserved privacy'). Both of the rooms were almost exactly the same: large, comfy bed, nice big bathroom, fairly light area.

"These are some nice benches." Allen whispers to Robin, making her silently laugh as she quickly understands her friend's odd remark. Of course, Fakey didn't understand a thing, making the situation even more hilarious.

And, each guest got one of the servants, both women, to attend to them if 'they needed anything', as Fakey-Perv put it. Allen frowned at that idea; he could handle himself. But, Robin, however, didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, Robin seemed...happy.

And after bidding goodbye, Fakey left the duo. The exorcist duo then left to go into their own rooms.

"Ah...such a nice bed..." Robin mutters as she closes the door, walks over to the bed, and flops down onto it, belly-flop style. The blankets smelled so fresh, and just felt like heaven after becoming used to sleeping on trains, in wagons, on the ground, and on one ocassion in a tree.

"Ah, Miss.." a quiet chirp exclaims, breaking Robin out of her trance and bringing her attention to the person that now stood on the other side of the bed with a confused look on her face.

The person was Robin's maid for the night, and she was very puzzled. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into two low pigtails, and wore a classic black and white maid's uniform. Her eyes gleamed emerald green, and within them was...well, Robin couldn't tell.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Robin replies, realizing that her behavior was something this girl wasn't comfortable with. She stands back up, and then realizes that this maid wasn't that much older than her. In fact, this maid couldn't have been older than 17.

"I-It's alright!" the maid says abruptly, putting on a nervous smile. "Mr. Walker brought your things up earlier. Your suitcase is over there,"

The maid points towards the bathroom, where Robin goes over and swings her head inside. And there, on the fancy, gleaming sink, sat her beat-up suitcase. But, on top of them, sat a pink, silk nightgown.

Crap.

First the dress, now the nightgown. Why did Robin bother lying about her body's gender?

How was she going to pull this off?

She got away with the silly dress-makers, since they let her change alone because of all the measurements, and Robin's own convincing. But, now what was she going to do?

"D-Do you not like it?" the maid suddenly exclaims, noticing the odd stare Robin was giving the pink piece of nightwear.

"No, no, it's fine! Really!" Robin stutters, waving her hands back and forth. Despite wanting to wear another dress, it was better than the one she currently wore.

It would have to do.

Robin grabs the pink object and starts to head inside the bathroom, hoping to get inside before the maid noticed. However, she does, and immediatly runs over.

"Miss, please let me help you change..." she insists, pressing against the door.

"I'll be fine..."

Quickly, Robin shuts the door before this maid could protest, and locks it before it could be opened again. And with that assurance, the Akuma leans back against the door, and takes in a sharp breath.

She thinks back to what happened at dinner: how Allen covered their backstory with the sinking of the Nivose.

Why the Nivose of all things?

Had Allen heard about it when he was younger, and decided to use it? Or, was it something else?

Suddenly, a terrible thought comes to mind.

The idea entire makes Robin shudder, and cause her to shake terribly. She sinks down to the floor, resting her back against the door as her hands move to her head. Her jaw drops open, but no sound comes out.

Slowly shaking her head, the thought running through Robin's head gets even worse as she starts making sense of what could have happened: what probably happened.

Trying to ignore the Nivose entirely now, Robin shakes her head again, shaking the thought away. She stands back up, and makes due of the dress she wore, almost ripping the fabric off. However, the glove that covered her replanted arm was slowly pulled off, folded up, and put aside. That would go into the suitcase.

Once changed, Robin exits the bathroom, holding her dinner dress over her arm. Quickly, her assigned maid grabs it in a flash, and holds it her arms tenderly.

Taking out her pigtails slowly, Robin sits back on the end of the bed, placing the ribbons that tied her hair onto the bed.

"Hey, what's your name?" the white-haired exorcist suddenly asks, looking over at her maid standing in the corner of the room. Hearing the question, the maid couldn't believe her ears.

"M-My name?"

"Yeah. You have one, right? What is it?"

"Um...Elizabeth..."

With her hair down and uncurled, Robin grins.

"Well, Elizabeth, I'm Julia. Its nice to meet you." Robin replies, introducing herself to the maid. The maid is taken aback by the sudden kindness, and starts to blush in embaressment.

"It's my pleasure, Julia." Elizabeth says humbly, bowing slightly towards the young exorcist-in-training.

And with the introductions out of the way, another idea starts to form inside the back of Robin's head, take a more advanced shape as she thought about it more.

"Elizabeth, what can you tell me about your master, Mr. Walker?"

XxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXX

**Reviews are highly accepted and almost make me cry with glee!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Elizabeth

**A/N: so I thought of another DGM AU fanfic. It has to do with a war between Dragons. Allen is called a Conclave, one of few people who can talk to and bond with dragons. By creating these connections, the Conclaves fight alongside the Eastern Dragons by harnessing the power of a single dragon and using it. **

**(The Western Dragons are enemies to the Eastern Dragons)**

**Each Conclave has their own dragon, and each dragon possesses their own power. Like, Kanda's would either be water or illusions (maybe both). Lavi's would fire, maybe. Lenalee's, air, wind, or something like that. Allen's...I don't know. But, that's my idea. What do you think? Should I write a quick one-shot or something?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**Alaina Kuski: *smiles evily, rubbing hands together like a evil mastermind***

**Panthera Azure: I hope this trip gets even better!**

**XHikariSoraX: Oh trust me. Fakey-Perv's gonna get some ass-whipping from Robin. And Allen. ESPECIALLY Allen.**

**Disclaimer: Allen, DGM, Robin, and Zone are Katsura Hoshino's. Fakey-Perv, Elizabeth, and Percy are all mine.**

**OMG PERCY AND ELIZABETH ELIZABETH IS ALMOST LIKE ANNABETH WAAAAAAAAATTT I DIDNT DO THAT ON PURPOSE WAAAAAAAAAAAATTT**

XxXxXxXx

"Elizabeth, what can you tell me about your master Mr. Walker?"

The question strikes the stawberry-haired maid with surprise.

"W-Why?" she counters. "You...aren't some identity thief, are you Miss Julia?"

The irony of Elizabeth's remark and the situation Robin was in was almost to much for the exorcist-in-training to handle, and she facepalms into the bed, sweat-dropped.

"Did I say something?" the confused maid asks, looking over at the frustrated, face-planted guest.

Robin mumbles something, which is sounded out by the bed comforter currently surrounding her face. She then sits herself back up and turns back to face the maid, pushing her hair out of her face.

"No...its nothing. It's just..." Robin says, shaking her head. "I'm curious."

"Okay...but, I don't really know a lot. I moved into town about six months ago with my parents...And on top of that, Mr. Walker tends to be very, uh, 'reserved.'"

Robin nods her head, not being very surprised by Elizabeth's description of the man she worked for. The way Fakey-Perv acted, Robin wasn't surprised that the first word that came to her maid's mind was 'reserved'. All through dinner, if something sad was brought up, Fakey-Perv would say one or two comments on the topic, and remain quiet for the time being.

Was he being conservative on purpose?

Or was he hiding something important?

"Is there anything you know?" Robin persists, hoping to get something from Elizabeth. After all, anything could be of use at this point in the game.

Quickly glancing around the room, Elizabeth spots a chair sitting near the bedroom door. She goes over and grabs it, and drags the seat back over by the bed, right beside Robin. The maid then procceds to sit down, pressing out her long black skirt and white apron.

"I've...seen him destroy those monsters," the pigtailed girl starts, slowly starting to recollect anything she could tell her guest. But, this seemed to be a good place to start, since Robin's wide-eyed expression said all.

"Fa- Mr. Walker...destroyed Akuma? For real?" the white-haired akuma replies, blinking a few times in disbelief. Was it possible this guy was actually an accomodator for Innocence?

"...Akuma?"

"That's what the 'monsters' are called, the ones that have the cannons sticking out of them. They've been on the rise for a while now, and they're very dangerous..."

Elizabeth nods her head, kind of understanding understanding what exactly the creatures were. "Mr. Walker did destroy these akuma. I've seen him destroy three, but some others here say he's destroyed many more."

"How, though?" Robin presses. "Did he use a weapon? Did he use his...arm or something?"

Elizabeth draws back a bit, frowning. These questions were oddly specific. Why would Julia want to know this? She said she didn't want to do anything to Mr. Walker. So, should she lie to Julia instead? Or, should she tell the truth?

"He didn't use a weapon or any sort. He just held out his hand," the maid explains, holding out her left arm.

"He pointed to the akuma,"

She fixes her hand into the shape of a finger-gun.

"And said 'Be gone, demon.'"

Elizabeth shoots her 'gun' towards Robin, and then lowers her hand back onto her lap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

The next day arrived so slowly for Robin: after all, she had something to tell Allen. Something that could help in the reasoning of why the hell some random guy was stealing her master' identity.

But, Elizabeth was so insistant that she wear ANOTHER dress, that Robin had to comply and wear another one to breakfast. Of course, if Robin was actually who she said she was, this wouldn't have been an issue. In fact, before she died, she loved to wear dresses. She loved dressing up.

Now? She hated it.

Luckily, what Elizabeth made her wear today wasn't too bad. It was a short-sleeved and bright yellow, with a single golden ribbon tied around her waist. The best part: she managed to sneak some trousers on underneath, which made the whole dress issue slightly better.

Slightly.

Now, as she was walking into the dining room again, Robin found that she hadn't been the last to arrive for breakfast. The only other person sitting in the room was Fakey-Perv, which let Robin deduce that Allen was probably either still sleeping, or he was in a huge panic to get ready to face the day.

As much as she wanted to go punch the dark-haired man with her Innocence for stealing her companion's name, Robin knew she had to keep her composure. And she did as she walked in, and over to a seat across from Fakey-Perv.

Before he could say and do anything, the first thing the man saw was her left arm. His eyes were glued to the mangled, veiny mess, and looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. After all, since he hadn't seen her arm last night, of course he would react like this. Everyone who saw it did.

But there was something else about the man's stare. And then, Robin realized it herself.

This was Allen's arm.

If this man knew everything that happened to Allen, and who he was somehow, he should have known about the Innocence that was embeded in Allen's left hand. And from his stare, the man did.

Crap.

What was she to do...or say?

"My dear, what happened...?" Fakey-Perv finally asks, managing to regain his composure and ending his obvious stare. He motions for the girl to show him her arm, but she keeps it below the tablecloth.

Robin takes in a sharp breath. She had to bluff: fast.

"An accident. Not to long ago...about two months ago..." she blurts out quickly, looking down at the table, as if it held a script for her to read from."Fire..."

"I know a thing or two about injuries. Do you want me to look at it?" Fakey-Perv says, concern adding onto a very convincing act. But, why would she let this man touch her? No way, even if someone tried to pay her. Even if someone paid her with ice cream, her favorite food.

But, on top of that, if she let him see it, he would see the Innocence on top. He'd either question it, or realize what it was, and kick them out or something. Basically, Robin couldn't let him see her arm.

"N-No, its okay...really."

"Please. I can help."

Damn. There was no pleasing this guy, was there?

Suddenly, a certain gray man bursts into the room running, stopping at the door to catch his breath. He looks over at Robin, and then Fakey-Perv, smiling as his breath quickly returns.

"Sorry I'm late!" Allen chirps, smiling as he takes a quiet seat beside Robin.

Robin breaths a silent sigh of relief. If Allen hadn't been late, she would've probably been in a worse situation.

"No no, its alright." Fakey-Perv replies, waving his hand as if he were waving off Allen's late apperance. "The food's almost ready anyway."

Hearing 'food' sets Allen's senses off. "Thank goodness! That meal yesterday was delicious, so today's food must be just as good!" he exclaims, stars in his eyes as he spoke so highly of the previous night's feast.

Fakey-Perv, however, just smiles polietly. He brings his hands on top of the table and folds them.

"Are you two planning on catching a train today?" Fakey-Perv asks slyly. "After all, if you aren't, you are welcome to stay another night."

Both Allen and Robin perk up, speaking without any discussion with one another, and in unison.

"We're going to catch the nine-thirty train-"

"We're going to stay-"

Noticing that they spoke in unison, and said different answers, the duo looks at each other in confusion.

"I want to look around town. It looks like there's a lot of information that I need to know. " Robin explains, trying to get her point across to Allen without drawing any further questions from the rich identity thief. After a few seconds of processing, Allen nods his head.

"Okay, we'll stay another day." Allen proclaims, confirming that they were going to stay another night at the mansion. Fakey-Perv nods his head, and plasters on another smile.

With one more day to figure this out, maybe she and Allen could figure this out, Robin thought. Why this man was pretending to be Allen. How he was getting away with it. And how he was getting this much money. Seriously. If exorcists were given the luxeries this man had, Allen and Robin would have no problem with necessities.

Besides, what caused Robin to stay the most was so she could see how Fakey here 'exorcised' Akuma, if he knew what they were. The way Elizabeth explained it made no sense: there were no weapons involved, no shooting, no nothing. Instead, he mumbled some words and made an Akuma go boom.

No one.

This was going to be a loooooooong day.

**XxXxXxXxXXxX**

**Sorry it's so short: I have some school stuff to finish up, and some anime to catch up on! And I need to write for my two other DGM fanfics! **

**Oh, and Reviews literally make my day! **

**_And one last REAAAALLLLY IMPORTANT QUESTION: If another Exorcist lived through the Massacre, who would it be? Kanda, Lenalee, or Lavi?_**

**_Tell me below! This could effect the entire story!_**

**_(Depending how many people participate...)_**


	9. Omega

**Chappie what...eight? Yeah, I think so. I'm planning to end this whole 'fakey Allen' arc soon. I've got almost half of this thing planned out, and want to leave Fakey-Perv behind.**

**Oh, and has anyone heard of 'Witch Hunter'? Its a Korean manga (manhwa) that...obviously deals with hunting witches. Its published in the US, and it took me a long time to find online (my friend reccomended it.) I bring it up because it is SO SIMILAR TO DGM ITS UNCANNY. But, besides the similarities, its really good!**

**Try Googling it! See what comes up!**

**XHikariSoraX:...nope. Not a Noah. Just a really creepy human being. I never even thought about that possibility, actually. Fakey-Perv's REAL identity is next chappie.**

**Panthera Azure: I actually exactly place the Massacre a little after the Krory Arc. However, when I was creating this story, I had to factor the whole power boost into the story. Since Allen doesn't have Crown Clown, Lenalee and Kanda without Crystal-types, and Lavi isn't captured by the Noah, that would make the plot complicated to make, especially with the Akuma they could face. And Alma. *tears up***

**I hope you don't fall off the edge of your seat! ;D**

**Alana Kuski: I'm glad your interested! **

**Disclaimer: Allen, DGM, Robin, and Zone are all Katsura Hoshino's. Fakey-Perv, Percy, and Elizabeth are mine.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! *pulls up curtain***

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

This town was so...

ignorant?

Was that the word?

Or was it...prideful?

Prideful because they, the citizens, thought that they were safe from the Akuma, since they had an 'Exorcist' as a resident?

If that was the reason, then it would be no surprise that the townspeople would be very flaunt towards Fakey-Perv. In fact, it was almost like Fakey was some sort of god, protecting them from evil.

Wasn't that what an Exorcist was in the first place?

To exorcise demons and save humanity?

Of course, no definition was really set now, since the any explanation of an exorcist was destroyed alongside the Black Order and most of humanity's hope for a future.

However, the people of this town believed they had hope. They believed that they couldn't be hurt by the Akuma, or anything, really.

Oh, how much Robin wanted to slap them all.

Slap them all until their senses returned.

She wanted too...but at the current moment, she couldn't. Actually, she could not slap anything, or hit, or grab.

All the young exorcist-in-training could do was just watch.

Watch as Fakey-Perv paraded around the town like a celebrity.

Everywhere the man went, some sort of high-pitched screaming and wide-eyed crowds followed not to far behind him, hoping to get some sort of memories seeing this fake.

The crowds, however, is what drove Robin insane. So many people, fawning over this one guy...it made her very curious to see if this would happen to real Allen, her Allen, if this was how he lived. Would there be hoards of girls (fangirls, maybe?), following him around?

But before her mind developed any ideas, Robin instead left it to be, sitting in the dark and forgotten corners of her memory. Besides, crowds of girls would be terrible. Especially screaming, stalking ones. She liked it just being her and Allen, and Timcanpy. A trio was much easier, especially when it came to traveling.

And escaping fangirls.

(_A.N. Allen may want to learn the art of avoiding fangirls...)_

The screaming fangirls currently chasing Fakey-Perv, however, were absoulutely KILLING Allen right now. The expression across his face said so: everytime the cries started up again, he would jump up, scanning the surrounding area. Of course, these were his instincts, since a scream for Allen meant an Akuma was nearby, even without the use of his 'handy-dandy eye'.

And then, after realizing that none of the human-killing machines were in the area, since his eye hadn't reacted, he would sit back down, letting out a shallow sigh of relief everytime, frustration straining his thoughts.

And as this repeated, Robin slowly realized the reason for Allen's such frustration. He had no anti-akuma weapon: she had it. He couldn't fight; she could. But, when Robin did fight, it wasn't for long. She could barely last five minutes without her seal acting up, causing her to revert to Abaddon only. And meanwhile, she continued to fight Akuma, while Allen just sat and had to watch.

Robin knew that Allen wanted to fight. He had a promise to keep, one to his foster father. In fact, when Allen even suggested his idea to transplant his arm, Robin quickly turned it down for that reason. She didn't want to be the reason Allen broke his promise. But, it was Allen who insisted on the transplant, so the conflicted girl had given in.

And now, all Allen could do was to sit and watch, giving his student critique and as much help as he could offer, despite his ability to fight.

The duo was currently sitting at some sort of outdoor restaurant that sat right beside the main square of the very large town, which they learned was called Pacon.* And although the view from their table was beautiful, with large fountains sprinkiling water into the air, the constant running back-and-forth of Fakey-Perv and his fangirls was something...rather annoying.

"Why did HE have to come with us, Allen?" Robin wonders, watching the large crowds run past the reasturant for at least the 10th time. Her arm, which her head was resting on, slides out from beneath her chin and lets it slam onto the small metal table beneath. Ignorning the pain now coming from her chin, Robin lets out another sigh of boredom.

"Remember? He said he wanted to 'show us around'..." Allen replies, breathing in sharply as he watches the screaming animals parade around the square with boredom.

"I don't remember that..."

Suddenly, a scream, even higher pitch than the fangirls, rings out across the town square. Hearing it, everyone within earshot blew it off, dismissing it for just another wave of howling girls.

However, something about this scream was different.

It was like...the one you heard when a girl screams in horror movies.

(_A/N: Addressing audience here...^^)_

The one that sounded like bloody murder.

Like a bullet, Allen jumps up from his seat, knocking over his chair in the process. Taking notice of her master's sudden change of behavior, she looks up.

Without a second of rest, the white-haired man jumps over the black metal fence that separated the restaurant from the rest of the square. He turns on his heels, and starts running towards the southern part of town.

"A-Allen!" Robin exclaims, jumping up from her seat and racing over to the fence, grabbing the railing and looking over the edge. Staring down the road, the young exorcist notices that Allen was now holding onto his left arm's stump, gripping it tightly as he ran.

Almost like a lazer, Robin hauls herself over the fence as well and starts running in the same direction as Allen, worry starting to build in her chest with every step she took.

The motion Allen did; grabbing the remenants of his left arm, was a secret message that the duo had thought of not too long ago.

It meant that there was an Akuma around.

But, how was Robin supposed to fight in this town, with it being so heavily populated? And in the town's square, no less? How much damage would be caused to the surrounding area, she wouldn't know. For now, Robin just ran, following steps behind Allen, whose usual black-and-red gears had popped up again over his left eye.

"Over here!" Allen guides, looking over his shoulder at Robin as she slowly was catching back up to her master, the large gear spinning like crazy. "Do you have Abaddon?"

Suddenly, something inside Robin's conscious ticks.

"Why in the world would I have Abaddon while wearing a DRESS?" the young exorcist-in-question shouts back between breaths, pushing down her dress self-consciously as she mentioned it. "Where could I have hidden it with Fakey-Perv around?!"

The dress she had changed into for their outing was a simple , long-sleeved lilac sundress, and a large one at that. There was no doubt in Robin's mind that Fakey-Perv chose it. But, despite her pleas for some pants, Elizabeth stood firm with her decision, and thus, Robin was forced into another dress: hopefully her last.

"Why would you not?!" Allen counters angrily as the duo passes a small group of people running in the opposite direction. "Five minutes goes by faster than you think, and you can't push my Innocence any more than that. I thought I said to have Abaddon with you at all times, Robin!"

"I normally do, thank you very much!" said apprentice hisses, her temper slowly starting to rise. "You try hiding a large dagger under a dress!"

Suddenly, Robin slams into something and stumbles backwards slightly, the sudden colision sending her off-balance. Looking back at what she hit, she realizes that it was actually Allen's back, since he had stopped so abruptly.

Allen, however, didn't even notice Robin's small crash, and instead is looking around as they stood in the middle of the street. He had the soul of the Akuma on his radar, but it's location wasn't exact. He had to pinpoint it so they could fight: Robin could fight.

Whipping around, Allen scans the skies above him and behind him, spotting something that was not to far above them.

It was the Akuma.

With its cannons starting to aim.

And as Allen stared longer, the more he realized that it wasn't just one. It was actually four.

Just his luck, eh?

Robin was without Abaddon: her true Innocence, the one she syncronized with. Instead, she had only Allen's Innocence, which could only be activated by Allen, which didn't last very long.

Heck, Allen was in an even worse situation. He was without anything: normally Allen held onto Abaddon during the fights between them and the Akuma. Now, he was defenseless.

Now what?

Despite the setback weapon-wise, the amount of people still in the streets and nearby stores was still a hassle. However, Allen and Robin had a job to do: exorcise the Akuma before it attacked and killed anyone.

It only they could get the crowd away safely...that means the duo could accomplish their goal, quickly, efficiently, and easily. The people were a liability. And, there wasn't a single place this crowd could go to avoid the inevitable attack.

Oh well. Looks like they had to do it the 'old-fashioned' way.

Keeping his eyes glued to the skies, the gray man flashes a determined smile.

"Robin, you ready?"

Looking up as, at the oncoming Akuma, Robin quickly reads over her opponents. Three level ones, and a single level two. And all of them were coming down at full speed. Four akuma: not too bad for a town pretty much named 'Bacon'.

"Let's get ready to rumble," she responds, pounding her fists together in some sort of desperate attempt to look cool while fighting deadly machines. And from what she could see from Allen's umimpressed stare, he wasn't very awed by his compantion's odd behavior.

Giving up the tough girl-guy act with a disappointed sigh, Robin pulls up her lilac dress' left sleeve. It rests slightly above her elbow, right where a large ring of stiches were. They ran around the entirety of her arm, connecting the mangled, veiny mess of Allen's arm with her own, the Innocence shard embedded in the hand gleaming.

"Innocence, activate!"

Quickly, Robin's lower left arm is engulfed in a large, bright green light. And once it fades, the blood-red limb is double its original size and shines a dull white, with a brilliant green flame The new arm, however, only reached as far up as Robin's elbow instead of up to her shoulder, like it had with Allen. This was because the rest of the arm, the Innocence, was still with its original accomodator.

The remainder of Allen's left arm had also turned the same white color as Robin's, the green fire surrounding his shoulder instead.

But, what caught the attention of the people nearby was Robin's much larger and deadly-looking arm. After all, no one had such an arm.

Another woman screams in the crowd, taking the duo's attention away from the oncoming akuma to scan the crowd for the source. Suddenly, one man's back bursts into an array of wires and metal parts, which form itself into another level one akuma.

"Shi-" Allen starts, turning slightly before the Akuma on the ground opens fire.

The sound of gunshots ricochets all across the surrounding buildings, becoming increasingly louder as round after rounds of bullets were shot. Robin couldn't tell what the bullets were hitting, but there was no doubt in her mind that the screams she heard weren't just from fear.

Jumping into the air above all of the ruckus and towards the level one, Robin slings her arm back, preparing for an attack. And before the machine could turn to see her, the exorcist-in-training slashes straight through the Akuma's body, slicing its mask in half.

Miliseconds later, it explodes in a large fiery exit.

Landing on a small balcony on one of the buildings, Robin quickly looks back up at the remaining four Akuma, which were now starting to aim their own weapons down at the ground, at the crowd that Allen was starting to disperse.

Climbing onto the balcony's metal black railing, the white-haired Akuma jumps again, launching towards the closest evil machine, dress flowing in the wind.

"Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved!" she shouts, cutting through another Akuma and causing a second explosion.

With this, the trio of Akuma left open fire, shooting at the few people now remaining on the ground. But quickly, their targets become scarce.

Allen looks up at the battle above him him, balling his hand up in anger. He was an exorcist: he lived for this. He lived for the Akuma...and here he was doing the exact opposite of an exorcist's job: standing and watching.

However, the gray man was well aware that it was his choice that made him feel this way, feel useless. But, he would've given up his arm again if he had too.

But, why did he give it up in the first place?

To keep the seal on Robin's face from going berserk, for the main reason. But for Allen, it was the overall idea that he had found an accomodator; something the Earl had quickly gotten rid of after the Massacre. Since the Earl destroyed at least half of the Innocence, that meant accomodators became very scarce. So, after he found that Robin was compatable with Abaddon, Allen had keep this girl near him. Nothing could happen to her.

When she lost her arm, that cut off the Innocence that she had accidentally inserted into her body curtosy of Abaddon. Without the Innocence, the dark matter inside Robin would eventually eat away at her body. And, since Allen was so desperate, he had to choose the last resort: his trump card.

His arm.

At first, the idea was daunting, and it meant that he broke a well-kept promise to Mana. So, Allen just had to find a different way to keep his promise. However, since Robin would end up using his arm, in a sense, Allen was still destroying Akuma. Technically.

So, after the transplant was made, the two quickly learned to adjust post-surgery. Robin had to learn to fight Akuma, and Allen had to learn to sit and watch. How frustrating.

However, through Allen's observations, he quickly picked up that his arm still reacted to his and not Robin's commands. If Robin wanted to activate the weapon, she would need Allen to activate it for her. If she wanted to switch forms, Allen had to do it, not Robin. Deactivation worked the same way too. And if any injury was dealt to the Innocence, Allen would get the the same injury.

That was the duo's weakness.

"Allen! Omega form!" Robin exclaims from a rooftop she landed on, looking down at her partner from about five stories up as wind blowed around her hair and dress.

The anti-akuma weapon that the duo shared could change into three different forms, a large claw, a gun, and a style of light sword (lightsaber?). In battles, Robin didn't have time to explain which form she needed Allen to change the weapon too, so they developed names for each form. Omega was the gun, Beta was the claw, and Alpha was the lightsaber.

"Change form! Omega!"

In a flash, the large claw changes shape, molding into a large cannon with large, finger-like lights surrounding the end of the gun like a hand. Holding up the gun with her other hand, Robin charges the weapon and fires, striking a level one Akuma on the side, causing it to explode as well.

"Thanks!" Robin smirks as she jumps off the rooftop and onto the level two's back, landing on its head and pressing the cannon to the top of its head. The akuma panics, reaching up and trying to grab the exorcist.

"Filthy exorcist! Get off me! I don't want to fight!" the creature shouts, waving its hands around to try and swat the trainee off. "I have a message for someone!"

This catches Allen's attention.

"Robin, wait!" he exclaims, motioning for the akuma-exorcist to back off. Sighing, his companion removes her gun from the Akuma's head, but resumes her position. "Whose your message for?"

"Someone named...Allen Walker. The Earl wants to talk to him."

**XxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxX**

***I literally named this town after the company that made my science fair board. **

**(Sorry about the update: Updates will be slightly slower until March/Aprilish. I will update: just not weekly like I want to. School's a huge hassle...GOMEN!)**


	10. Identity

**Ever predicted something that was going to happen in a manga, and then it came true? If you have, did you hate being right? I am. **

**F$#KING FAIRY TAIL. F$#KING CHAPTER 416. I PREDICTED ZEREF'S WORDS LAST SEPTEMBER. **

**Passing my rant about a whole other anime, let us return to the annoying, unfinished world of D. Gray-man! Yay...**

**Panthera Azure: No no, its bacon. Definatly bacon. But, beacon sounds weird too. And, thanks for dat encouragement!**

**DON'T FALL OFF THE CLIFF! XD**

**XHikariSoraX: You will find out very shortly...**

**Alaina Kuski: Yeah, exactly. Heck, when I started, I wasn't even planning on that ending! Also, I realized last chapter I spelled your name wrong! I'm sorry...*bows a bunch of times* please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Allen, DGM, Robin, and Zone are Katsura Hoshino's. Fakey-Perv and Elizabeth are mine. (Sorry Percy)**

**Let's go!**

**(Forget you, F.T.)**

**XXxXxXxxXxxxXxXXXxXxXxXXXxXx**

"Whose your message for?"

"Someone named...Allen Walker. The Earl of Millennium wants to talk."

Silence.

The wind blows by again, tossing around Robin's hair as she stood calmly on top of this level two Akuma's head, with two other Level Ones surrounding her. Allen still had their weapon activated, which Robin took as a sign to keep her guard up.

Looking down from above, the white-haired girl watches her master with worry. From her distance, she couldn't see his reaction to this Akuma's message, but something within her inner conscious told Robin that Allen wasn't okay.

And he wasn't.

Just the shock of the Akuma saying his name for one thing caught the partial exorcist off guard. But, when he comprehended the message in its entirety, it struck him like a sucker punch in the gut. He was frozen, not by fear, but by shock. His eyes were wide in disbelief, confusion, and fright.

The Earl was looking for him.

HIM.

Allen.

The Millennium Earl wanted to talk to him.

Allen.

The Millennium Earl knew he was alive.

Alive.

Not dead.

Alive.

How? How had the Earl found out anything? Their location? Their identities? He made sure to rarely give out names, especially after Robin joined up with him, with her Akuma ties to the Earl and all. And if names were given out, they were fake. He didn't want to be tracked, after all. And, if anything, he made sure to destroy any Akuma, the ones who could've told anything about his whereabouts, before they could get anywhere.

So...how?

How could this happen?

Allen made sure to cover up his tracks behind them. But, he was always nervous that the Earl was somehow tracking him through Robin, but for some reason he never even bothered to ask. He felt it would be too awkward to bring up. But...What if she was just something the Millennium Earl was using to try and find him? A...tracker of some sort? She was still an Akuma, after all...

What if Robin...was planning to turn on him all along?

Killing him, even?

"Do you two humans know where I can find this 'Allen Walker'?" the Level Two Akuma asks, it's temper starting rise. "If not, I'm afraid that death will be awaiting you both."

Robin grits her teeth, frustration straining through her body. She didn't know what to say: lie about their identities, or tell the truth. If she lied, the Akuma could start questioning their ability to destroy other Akuma. If she told the truth, Allen could end up dying instead...

_Allen Walker...dying..._

Robin's memory then snaps back to when she was working at the hotel, to something she had heard that was very similar. It always spoke in her head in a small voice, never fading. It was this weird voice in her head that gave her such hell-bringing headaches. At least, until she found Abaddon, and caused her odd migranes to disappear.

Ever since she left the hotel, Robin never heard the voice again. She never got the headaches. Why though, still remained unanswered. But, what the voice spoke was the reason these thoughts were important.

The voice gave orders for Robin to kill someone.

At first, she didn't know who or what the person was she was told to murder, but she eventually learned the identity of her target.

_'Kill the Exorcist Allen Walker..."_

She didn't know who was giving her this command: she didn't remember anyone ever saying anything about an Allen. The first Allen she ever met was the one she had to kill.

But, Robin would never do that.

She would never kill anyone while her human conscious, her Innocence conscious, was awake, much less kill anyone ever. If her Akuma conscious was...however...

"Oh no! Another demon has poor Julia in his clutches!"

Whirling around at the sound of her previous name, Robin quickly looks around the nearby buildings for the source of the voice. However, she quickly realizes that it came from below, from the ground. And its source: Fakey-Perv.

"Fakey-Perv? What the heck are you doing here?" she exclaims angrily, taking her gun and aiming it towards the identity thief's head.

" 'Fakey-Perv?'"

On the ground, Allen lets out a simple sigh. Why did Robin respond without thinking about her words? At this point, now, fake names were useless...

"Robin! Don't shoot! The Akumas are our targets!" Allen exclaims up towards his apprentice, ignoring the completely-perplexed Fakey-Perv standing a few feet away. "He's not an Akuma!"

Quietly, the white-haired teen follows orders, and pulls her gun back slowly.

"Wait, what's with her arm-" Fakey-Perv says quietly, getting louder as he continued to speak. His attention then turns from Robin and onto Allen, where he saw Allen's portion of the anti-akuma weapon. "What's with YOUR arm?"

But, before Allen could even respond, the level two akuma does first.

"That's it, my patience is wasted! All three of you will die, starting with the little parasite on my HEAD!"

With no hesitation, the duo of remaining Level Ones turn their attention, and their cannons, to aim straight at Robin's head. The cannons all get their ammo ready, every gun clicking closed as the bullets were loaded into place.

Robin glances between the two deadly machines, carefully weighing her options as she did so. Below her, she saw the level two Akuma, preparing an attack of its own by creating some ice in its palm.

The level two used ice as its weapon?

One hit with that, and she would be finished.

And she couldn't die here.

Robin had to keep her own oath.

An oath that she would stand up for all of the Akuma in the world who couldn't against the Earl.

Suddenly, Robin's remaining hand latches onto her left eye, where the seal was, grasping it tightly. The seal was starting to become worn down, and when that happened, it were as if someone ripped open her face and set a fire with the hottest, deadliest flames they could find. But, when this started to happen, that meant that she had little time remaining before the seal could reach the point of breaking under the pressue of the Innocence.

Robin had one minute to destroy three Akuma.

In one simultanious movement, all the killing machines attack the partial exorcist, bullets raining down onto the head of the level two Akuma. Of course, this didn't settle well with him. Getting shot in the head hurt, you know?

The level two whirls around, staring down the two levels ones with something only a crazy person could call anger.

However, there was something missing from the arguing, partially frozen Akumas.

"Where's the exorcist? Where is she?"

Above them, however, Robin fell from the few feet in the air she jumped right as the attack landed, making sure to charge towards her opponents head first.

"Allen, Alpha form!"

From the ground, the white-haired man scowls, changing the form of the weapon, ignoring the stares he was recieving from Fakey-Perv standing beside him as Allen's portion of the weapon changed as well.

As Robin landed a large blow with her newly formed weapon on the level two, the gray man notices his partner grasping her face tightly, her fingers starting to dig into the skin.

Allen frowns at the sight. Robin was fighting towards her limit again, and from her actions, she knew that. That must've been her reasoning for asking for the Alpha form.

The Alpha form was the hardest for both Allen and Robin to use, especially since they were still mastering it and trying to decrese the backlash it gave.

Allen had to be uninjured to activate it, since it took so much energy. And even if he was uninjured, he couldn't keep the form for more than a minute. Anything more than that would start harming himself, and even causing him pretty nasty burns around his shoulder.

Robin also had her downside to this form. She couldn't be at the edge of the time limit the Innocence allowed, for one thing. Secondly, she would recieve the harsher side of the form's backlash. Her entire arm, the main anti-akuma weapon, would become very unstable for a period of time after using the form.

The exorcist-in-training knew the risks of using Alpha. Why, though, would she use it now, when the risks and the backlash would be even worse than normal?

"Um...if I could ask a question," Fakey-Perv starts, raising his hand slightly as he tries to get the attention of the real Allen. "How is this girl doing these things?"

"None of your buisness," the gray man blurts, not even taking an eye of from Robin to even give the identity thief a glance. Allen had no respect for this man now.

Hearing his sudden response, the dark-haired imposter steps back one step, keeping his silence the way it should be.

"However, I would like to ask you, mister," Allen perks up, spending only a few seconds by sending a icy glare over his shoulder to his impostor. "How are you, in any way, organized with the Millennium Earl?"

The one thing Allen learned from his short time at the Order: stupid BaKanda's death stares. As much as the white-haired exorcist hated to admit, after realizing how to do them, and even trying it out on Lavi once, they came in handy. And this situation was perfect.*

And, thankful his practice with his friend had worked, Allen's glare quickly breaks through Fakey-Perv.

In front of them, the two level one Akuma explode, taking the two Allens attention from one another and to the firey remains of the two souls who slowly disappeared, smiling towards the real Allen with gratitude. The level two was missing; that meant Robin must've gotten to it before he could get any more information away from the poor soul suffering inside.

"T-The Earl?" is all Allen's imposter squeaks out, making sure he heard the gray man correctly. Clearly, this man was hiding something about the Earl, and his mysterious affiliation with him. " The Millennium Earl?"

Now, Fakey-Perv was just trying to stall.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Allen snaps around like a bullet, his back facing the now-empty battlefield. He glares at the man across from him, his face showing the anger that was slowly building inside him. However, worry was also mixed into the amount of emotion, built because of the small possibility of Earl's knowledge of his existence.

In a sudden burst of rage, the gray man grabs the arm of his impostor closest to him with his right arm, gripping it with fury.

"I would NEVER want to talk to the Millennium Earl," Allen explains, ditching the fake identity all together. At this point, he just wanted his question answered, no matter who this guy really was. This whole situation, with stolen identities...it was so pointless.

Now look where it got them.

"Heh, young man, calm down, please." Fakey-Perv replies calmly, taking a sudden mood swing from being, almost, scared, to being completely confident. "I am just as lost as you are. Since I worked with the Black Order, I would never-"

SLAP!

With one swift movement, Allen smacks his identity thief across the face, catching the man completely off guard.

Watching from a few feet away, Robin decides to keep herself un-involved with this arguement. It was going to reach a point where Allen would snap, she could tell.

And, it looked like it just happened.

"Like YOU have ANY IDEA!" the white-haired exorcist roars, his voice becoming louder as his anger started to overflow into his speech. "YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Recovering from Allen's sudden outburst, Fakey-Perv then decides himself to turn this from a casual, verbal argument into one involving vilence.

"You little-"

He throws a single punch, one Allen dodges with simple easy. And while It looks like Allen's about to do the same, he instead grabs the collar of Fakey-Perv's shirt and coat, grasping it ever so tightly.

"Do me a favor and just LISTEN." the gray man orders quietly, staring daggers at his imposter. Gulping some of his worries, Fakey-Perv does as he's told.

"You go around, talking about the Black Order like you were there. Like you knew everyone. Like you were all friends and you enjoyed yourself...yet you weren't there..."

"You act like the massacre was something that didn't affect you at all. In fact, you act as if having all of your friends you've ever had in your life die was something so miniscule you heard the news and continued on with life."

"You think that my life is an act: as something you can take on, pretending to be me and parade around like the 'last Exorcist' is a good thing. Don't you understand WHY I'm the last exorcist?"

"Lavi...Kanda...Lenalee...Komui...you don't even know who they are, do you? If you must know, they DIED trying to protect HUMANITY! My friends, the only ones I ever had, ARE DEAD. THEY DIED PROTECTING ME, YOU, ROBIN, AND THE REST OF HUMANITY!"

"Do you know what's its like finding out that all of your friends and 'family' are DEAD? DO YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S LIKE TO SUFFER THE DEATH OF ANOTHER FOR THE FOURTH TIME BECAUSE YOU WERE UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING?! DO YOU?! Because I wasn't there...because I was out on a damn mission...I LET THEM DIE."

"The thought of them all being dead drove me insane. They COULDN'T be, could they? Yet, everyone was. There were some days that I wanted to give up the fight myself. Days where I thought that I had a cursed existance. Days that I wanted to be with my colleagues, dead and away from reality..."

"But, it was BECAUSE of that that I'm here, standing here right now. I have the chance to save the entire world, to end this fight, where it would've normally been over. Yet, you take this with a grain of salt and use it as an image."

"You take my struggles and basically mock them. Do you have ANY idea how that feels? Being mocked for something that WASN'T YOUR FAULT?"

Finishing his large rant out of breath and on the cliff of staying strong or letting his emotions show, Allen tightens his grip on the man across from him.

"I'm Allen Walker." he says through gritted teeth. "Nice to meet you."

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX**

*** Allen would never copy Kanda. Instead, he claims he was 'taking something and adding his own twists'.**

**A/N: It's so funny...I always keep thinking Robin's really a girl, when she isn't. Robin's a boy, but I use feminine pronous because her soul is female. Besides, it isn't on what's on the outside that counts, right? **

**Reviews tell me your opinions! I want your opinions! Opinions are good! Even if they tell me that this sucks like crap!**


	11. Remember

**Chapter 10! Pull out the cake, its celebration time!**

**This arc is gonna end...next chapter. I wanted to end it this chapter, actually. But, for some reason Allen's sad rant last chapter got to me, and I decided to stick a toe into an area I didn't want too...**

**Allen's reaction to the Massacre.**

**fruitloop-chan: Aw, thank you! I hope that this story has many chapters!**

**Panthera Azure: I know. XD**

**Alaina Kuski: Allen doesn't need a weapon. He has word power that makes people sad...**

**XHikariSoraX: Yeah...his words made me feel bad too... :(**

**Shion Amaterasu: Because of the placement of the Massacre, the Ark never happens. Road kisses Allen in the Ark (urg). So, Allen never does get that kiss...**

**Julia/Robin got Allen's arm through a transplant he did to keep her akuma side at bay. I will eventually reveal the reason of WHY and HOW the Innocence and the Dark Matter inside Robin/Julia works later, but for now, the Innocence in Allen's arm keeps the seal on Robin's face closed. Confused? To sum it up:**

**To stay sane, Robin uses Allen's Innocence. **

**And, I think your the first person to refer to Robin as Julia! Give yourself a round of applause!**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino's. Not mine. If it were...Chaoji would be dead. FOR GOOD. **

**(I'm sorry...I dislike Chaoji...A LOT)**

**_Also, warning. This mentions some...uh...depressing topics...thoughts of suicide...yeah...This story got bumped up to a T for a reason..._**

**XxxXxXxXxXxX**

_When he stepped off of the train, he didn't expect much. He expected to complete the mission he was sent on by retrieve the Innocence if there was any, and returning to the Black Order. Returning to his brand new friends and family._

_Once he spotted the bland, colorless coat of the Finder he was to meet up with, he quickly starts making his way over. However, one thing he notices through the large crowds on the train platform was that the Finder was on the phone._

_As he got closer, he could see the Finder's expression. Terror. Shock. Worry. Disbelief. It was hard to exactly figure out what the man had heard over the phone._

_Slowly, the Finder puts the phone back on its rack, and then proceeds to turn to him._

_"Sir Exorcist?" the Finder asks solemmly, staring with sorrow in his eyes._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm afraid I have some terrible news..."_

_Slowly, with the sun gone and replaced with a pitch black sky, snow starts to fall in small, fluffy clumps, landing on top of the already-piled snow. Like feathers, the frozen water lands with such light weight, one couldn't even tell it existed._

_However, as he listened to the Finder's news, the snow around him suddenly felt like weights slowly pushing him down._

"_No...no...it can't be..."_

_He lets his suitcase fall from his left hand's grasp, slamming onto the snow. His own legs become shakey, and he collapses onto the ground. _

_"They can't..." he mutters, his eyes wide as he starts to shake his head. "They aren't..."_

_"Sir Exorcist...I'm sorry, but they're gone..." the Finder repeats himself._

_"The Black Order was attacked about an hour and a half ago. The Eastern Branch confirms that the Earl and the Noahs are behind the sudden attack..and that any Innocence in the building was annihalated."_

_"The Earl even pinpointed all five Generals, oddly enough. They all died on the battlefield, all their Innocence destroyed._

_"I'm sorry, Sir Exorcist, but it was a massacre. The Black Order is gone."_

_"Everyone is dead."_

**xXXXxXxXXxXx**

_He was sitting in his motel room._

_Sitting on his bed, clutching a pillow._

_Every so often, his hands would ball up in anger, as if he were going to tear the thing apart. But, he wouldn't. Instead, he would just slam his head into it. Then, after a few seconds of that, he would remove his head and repeat the same thing._

_When the Finder came in the first time shaking his head, it meant the European Branch lost contact._

_He the procceded to fall over, laying on his side, clutching the fluff-filled object tightly to his chest. His eyes were wide, still in shock from the news he was told only twenty minutes ago._

_When the Finder returned the second time unsuccessful, it meant that the North American Branch was disconnected._

_Third time, it was the South American Branch._

_Fourth, the African._

_Fifth, Australian._

_But, as the Finder left to check on the last branch, the Asian Branch, he stopped the man._

_"You can go..." he said quietly, his eyes hidden by his now messy, unkept bangs. Any hope was sucked from his tone, and instead replaced with only lose and sadness. "You have no reason to be here now. The Asian Branch is gone as well...no use trying.."_

_The Finder was hesitant at first, but after he repeated his order, the man left, leaving the last Exorcist of the Black Order to himself, To his sorrow, locked in the room._

_And with complete and utter loneness, he finally took the pillow, the one that was now partially ripped from his breakdown, and stuffs his face into it:_

_And cries._

_Cries knowing that his family, his friends, are gone._

_Cries knowing that he, again, was alone._

_Cries knowing that, not matter what, his life was just an endless curse of death surrounding him._

_Cries knowing that, without his friends, his will to fight was gone._

_Cries knowing that he had no reason to live._

_Cries knowing that soon, he too, would be lying dead on the ground._

_Cries knowing that he would die young, and it would be inevitable._

_Eventually, he didn't even know what day it was, what time it was. He actually falls asleep instead. He cried himself to sleep; being haunted by the people he never got to say goodbye too..._

_Komui_

_Lavi_

_Krory and Miranda_

_The whole science division_

_even BaKanda_

_and Lenalee..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

_It had been more than five days since he found out about the Order, and he had barely left his room since. The only time he left was for food, where he would order, eat his large meal, and return back to his room to wallow in depression._

_Lifting his head up from the pillow he grasped, tear stains on his face, he notices a chair in the corner of the room, by a window with the curtains drawn to block out that day's now-disappeared sun._

_Moving his head higher, he also sees a large hook on the wall, gleaming gold in the small amount of light in the room. The hook was probably made for coats or hats to sit on. But, that wouldn't the case later, as his head filling with dark, terrible thoughts._

_If he were to die soon..._

_Why not die now?_

_On his own terms?_

_By his own hands?_

_But then, then his sanity returned._

_Why would he kill himself? _

_Why SHOULD he?_

_There wasn't a justified reason!_

_However, his insanity then snapped back into control._

_His friends were gone._

_His family._

_Mana was too._

_The Earl and the Noahs were pretty much hunting him down like cattle._

_They would kill him as soon as they found him._

_He was already dead._

_Why wait?_

_With a decision almost crystal-clear, he pushes himself up from the bed, standing up and wobbling over to the chair in the corner. He picks it up, turns to where the hook was, and makes his way over to the other side of the room._

_Placing the chair against the wall, underneath the hook, he then scours the room for something to tie himself with; something not to tight, but not too loose either._

_Not finding anything, he then settles on the one that was currently wrapped around his neck already, seeing no other option._

_Guess it would have to do._

_Returning to the chair, he undoes the tie, and pulls it out from under the wrinkles in his shirt._

_Looking from the hook to the chair and then the tie, realization then hit him. Should he really do this? Especially in a place like a grand hotel?_

_Shaking his head, he goes through with his plan._

_However, he quickly finds a roadblock: his tie wasn't tight enough. So, he does the worst case scenario._

_Takes off his shirt.*_

_He turns, hanging his shirt on the hook behind him, standing on top of the chair for a boost._

_Stepping down from the chair, he then decides to move it towards the center of the room. Finding the location acceptable, he then pulls out the tie again, wrapping it tight enough that his right arm was firmly behind him._

_He then pushes himself up above the chair, holding onto the backrest only. Centering the weight on the back left leg, that leg becomes the only one holding him up in the air, beside his left arm._

_"Let's go for 400!" he says to himself, smiling as does a single push-up, counting as he went along. _

_"1!"_

_"2!"_

_"3!"_

_Of course, while starting his work-out, his sanity returned, clearing out all of the darkness that had seeped into the his mind. _

_Why should he kill himself?_

_If he did that, he would be breaking the promise he made to Mana._

_If he did that, he would be breaking the promise he made to his friends._

_If he did that, he would be bailing out on humanity._

_He was their last hope._

_Their light in the darkness._

_No matter the roadblocks:_

_Even though they were devestating._

_Even if they were depressing or deadly._

_He would get passed._

_With the hopes of everyone in the Order now riding with him, he had to continue living._

_Continue fighting._

_Continue._

_Live._

_Never Stop._

_Keep Walking._

_And that's what Mana told him to do._

_And he would never break his promise to Mana._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Have you heard?"

Looking from his deck of cards and up at the sound of a voice, he quickly places the deck away in the storage of his coat pockets.

Across from him in the large wagon he was riding in, a man aiming towards his mid-fourties sits quietly, his attention on the young man across from him.

"Heard what, sir?" he replies curiously.

"There's a town, not to far from here," the man starts. "Supposedly, over 100 of its citizens died last night from those...demons!"

The man then shudders, as if a cold air had blown through the open back of the wagon. "How did the world turn into this? Humans running from demons?"

He shrugs his shoulders, knowing completely how to answer the man's question, but pretending not too. He couldn't trust anyone at this point. Heck, right after he set out on his search, he burnt his Exorcist coat, the last remenant of the Order he possessed, to a crisp. He could no longer call himself an exorcist.

He was the Last Exorcist.

"We've been doing it all our lives. Except most have only taken notice now." he replies solemmly, quickly regreting the double meaning to his words. However, his answer has major effect on the forty-year old, as his jaw slightly drops open as he thinks about this young man's response.

Suddenly, the wagon pulls to a stop.

"Hey, young man!" the wagon driver hollers from the front seat, turning and looking over his shoulder to look at him. "You wanted off at Cornell, correct?"

He nods his head. "Thanks for the ride."

He swings himself over the back of the now-stopped vehicle, which was uncovered. Reaching back inside, he gets his single suitcase, and waves back at the older man.

"See ya."

The wagon pulls away, and when it slowly disappears, he then turns attention the town now standing in front of him.

It was called Cornell, and from what he had heard, it was just a simple town made for those passing through the area to stop and rest for the night. Perfect for him.

Pulling up his gloves tightly, tugging on his sleeves to make them as long as possible, he takes a deep breath and walks into the town. He didn't expect much, he was just very nervous still about being public. Especially since his hair and scar didn't do anything for him.

However, had he known what was going to happen in the next twelve hours, he would've laughed.

Little would he know that in twenty-four hours, the solo team of Allen Walker (and Timcanpy, of course) would gain one more member.

XxXxXxXx

***Cue fangirls, screaming, and fainting.**

**And, again, if you didn't figure out, the 'he' was Allen the entire time.**

**Funny, I wasn't expecting on this being a chapter. I was going to have the first part and the rest as the ending chapter for Fakey-Perv. Guess not. **

**Next chapter, then!**

**Reviews say this sucks! Tell me your opinions below! Appriciate it!**


	12. Demise

**Chappie 11...let's shove Fakey-Perv away! He's going bye-bye! For real! **

**Thank god...**

**Should mention now: there might not be a chapter (or any updates for any stories) for a while (up to a month). I have some school things to finish...and its due on Feb 13...so..its kinda important. I will return...eventually...**

**Alaina Kuski and XHikariSoraX: Yeah...**

**LavieTyme: Hey, long time no see! I'm glad your enjoying this, and I highly reccomend Zone (its a one-shot though...). I found it to be very good, and love to read it once and a while. Shame really...if that had turned out to be a series, I would've loved it!**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino's. Not mine. If so...Chaoji would be dead.**

**XxXxXXXxXxXx**

Slamming the door shut behind them as they walked inside, Fakey-Perv procceded to lead the look-alike duo to a large, library-like room with a fireplace and everything.

They all returned to Fakey-Perv's residence (Allen refused to call it a mansion now) in silence and in anger. Fakey-Perv was still shaken from Allen's outburst in the middle of the west square of town, his choice to remain quiet a result.

Allen just stormed on, his blood still boiling from his sudden burst of anger. He was trying to help Robin, who was starting to feel the effects of using the Alpha form of their Innocence.

The poor kid was starting to stumble slightly, almost falling onto her face. The arm, from the elbow down, was numb with pain, Robin's shared arm starting to shake from the aching nerves. She was also breathing heavily, as if she had ran five miles, and covering her left eye, her sealed eye, with her remaining hand. Luckily, her seal was starting to cool off, and the pain started to go away.

But, here Allen was, helping his young apprentice by picking her up and carrying the fighter on his back, against the girl's wishes. But, before she could object, she fell asleep with her head lying against her master's back.

Once inside the large library room, Fakey-Perv shuts the door, locking it twice. He even goes as far to close the blinds of the windows in the walls. But why?

"Hold on one second,"

Fakey-Perv quickly races over to the fireplace that was also in the room, surrounded by marble and stone. He quickly gets a fire started, with some matches, lighting up the dark study, which held no other source of light besides the now-closed windows.

Noticing a plush red couch near the fire, Allen decides to let his apprentice rest there. He slowly removes her from his back, laying her down with a pillow, and finding a blanket from another chair in the room and laying it over her. Robin would need as much sleep as she could.

With Robin now resting peacefully on the couch, Allen's attention turns to the remaining person on the room.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?" the gray man asks, awaiting the answers that his imposter had promised back at the town square. "Or, do you want this secret of yours blown?"

Fakey-Perv lets out a laugh once he hears Allen's threats. "Even if you did tell every one, who would believe you?" he counters. "You said last night that none of the inns would let you stay the night. It was because of your name, correct? They thought you were the imposter."

Hearing the man argue, Allen pauses. He did have a true, solid point; who would believe him, even if he went and said that Fakey-Perv was lying?

"And, I'm sure you don't want the Earl finding out, do you?"

The gray man freezes at the sound of the Earl.

However, as Fakey-Perv's words replayed through his head, Allen quickly reatched a discovery:

The Earl thought he was dead.

Truely dead.

He didn't know Allen was alive.

Alive and fighting.

"Are you saying that the Millennium Earl doesn't know of my survival?"

Now, it is Fakey-Perv's turn to tense up. His eyes wide, as he realizes the information he let spill without even noticing.

"On top of that," Allen continues, taking the chance of Fakey-Perv's thrown-off concentration to keep asking for information. "What's your affilance with the Earl? Are a supporter of his?"

Silence follows, as the man standing across from Allen shrinks back slightly, biting down on his lower lip as he frantically racked his brain for an answer.

Fakey-Perv quickly turns to a chair sitting by the fire and retreats to it, running his hand through his hair in frustration as he remained silent. Allen kept his glare on the man, waiting for an answer.

With the fire crackling, Fakey-Perv lets out a sigh. "Alright," he gives in, a face of defeat forming across his face. Success washes over Allen in a giant wave. He was going to put this small identity issue to rest, and gain some information on the Earl-

but, there had to be a price.

"Please, what I tell you CAN NOT leave this room..." Fakey-Perv adds nervously, almost begging Allen to keep quiet.

Why did he sound so...desperate?

Pushing past the roaming thought, Allen nods his head to his impostor's demand, deciding that what this man was about to tell him was something important. He was taking a big risk, however.

"As long as you explain why the Millennium Earl was asking for me," Allen bargains, placing his remaining hand on his waist as he waited. "I don't care."

With a solemm nod of his head as an answer, Fakey-Perv leans forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. He tries to start talking, but instead only stops, at a lose of words.

However, Fakey-Perv does manage to gather his courage up. "The reason the Earl...asked for Allen Walker..." he starts, stopping to keep his thoughts together. "...it was because..."

"...he was wishing to discuss the 5th stage."

Immediatly, Allen springs up with a question in response. "5th stage?"

"Of the extermination plan." This time, Fakey-Perv spoke with no hesitation.

"Can you explain?"

With a only a deep sigh as an objection, Fakey-Perv gives in. What use was it to hide now? If this was the REAL Allen Walker...maybe...just maybe..he could help him.

"The Millennium Earl has set up a factory not to far from here...a factory that builds the bodies that the Earl uses when a person brings a loved one back. While the factory pumps out these bodies, the Earl goes around the world using the bodies and creating more Akuma..."

Allen tenses. He couldn't believe what he was hearing: a factory? For creating Akuma? On top of that, how had his eye not reacted to this?

However, before Allen could even open his mouth to ask, Fakey-Perv continues on.

"But, When the Earl went to create new Akuma not to longer after the 'Massacre', he quickly learned of the humans' newfound knowledge of Akumas. With that, he couldn't trick them as easily. That, Allen Walker, is where I come in."

"About three years ago, Akumas attacked my family, since we ran a farm not to far from town. They had already gotten to the rest of town, and we were the last stop. Bullets after bullets plundered through the house, killing everyone except myself and my younger sister."

"The Earl saw that we were alive, and immediatly took my sister captive. He then gave me an offer: help him in his extermination of the human race, or my sister would get the most painful death he could've mustered. I had no choice; I couldn't let my sister die."

"So, I became the Millennium Earl's pawn in his game of chess. He eventually gave me my plan to put to action, and I would still loathe my job up until now."

"The plan was simple; pretending to be Allen Walker, someone the Earl said was dead. He explained it to me; who this 'Allen' was, what his significance was. He assigned me to a town in Sweden, where I was to pose there was you. I was to win the townspeople over, gaining their trust as the 'last exorcist' of the Black Order. And once I gained that trust..."

"The Earl would send a Noah with plenty of Akuma to exterminate the town entierly."

"This is the fifth town I've been assigned too; I can't stand it. The lying, the betrayal. The weight of over 500 people's deaths sitting on my shoulders as a constant reminder of my burden. I became friends with so many people...and then I let them die...I just moved on..."

"I can't continue on with this. I put on a mask everyday, but its so hard to this..."

"I don't want to do this...I want my sister back...I want to return to the time where I was with my parents, and my other siblings, worrying about the cattle instead of my death count. And, no matter what I do, I'll still end up in Hell."

"Maybe I should've died that day three years ago...to put myself and my sister out of this misery..."

Placing his head in his hands, Fakey-Perv sits in silence as he finishes his explanation. He continues to look at the floor ahead of him, waiting for some sort of response from Allen.

Allen, however, was still trying to process everything. Fakey-Perv was just a way for the Earl to create more Akuma after becoming trapped in one of the Noah's promises? How was that for an epic fail?

Seeing how Fakey-Perv just let the information flow out, Allen quickly turned to the assupmtion that his imposter just needed to tell someone: someone who wasn't part of the townspeople, about this entire plan. The stress was starting to build, and he could turn to no one to fume. Now, he had the chance, and Fakey-Perv just let all of his feelings out.

"You were just protecting your sister," Allen finally responds, smirking slightly. "That's all."

Fakey-Perv lifts his head up, and just stares at the gray man in shock, at a lose of words.

"I'm sure if I were in your situation, I'd have done the same thing." the gray man adds.

"But, you don't understand! I'm responsible for killing so many people! If it weren't for me-"

"They would've died sooner. Think, Fakey-Perv, if you didn't go there to these towns at all. You wouldn't have met all the people you did. You probably prolonged each citizen's life."

Hearing Allen's words, Fakey-Perv listens to them and takes them to heart, ignoring what the snow-haired man had called him.

"I've made terrible mistakes in my own life as well, Fakey-Perv. I..." Allen adds, trailing off as he starts thinking of his own past choices, most of which caused his life to drastically change. Mana, and bringing him back that night. Meeting Cross. Joining the Order. Being unable to fight in the final battle at Headquarters...and his choice to give up his anti-Akuma weapon for Robin's sake.

"I know. One of the Noahs...Road was her name...she always told me about you." Fakey-Perv replies, bringing up the one person Allen didn't want to hear about, as he cringes slightly.

Poor Allen would never really get over the whole 'stabbed-in-cursed-eye' thing that happened when he first met Road Kamelot, one of the 13th Noahs. Boy, did that hurt like hell.

Shaking off his past, Allen steps forwards towards the man ahead of him in question, and reaches down with his remaining hand out.

"Let's start again. I'm Allen Walker, its nice to meet you!" the gray man exclaims as a smile covers his face.

Seeing the white-haired young man's smile, Fakey-Perv looks up from his own sorrow bubble and smiles as well, clasping his right hand in Allen's.

"I'm Allen Walker, too. It's a pleasure to meet you!'

**XxXxXXXxXx**

The next day was a very busy one indeed.

After hearing exactly what Fakey-Perv had been through, and what exactly was going on, Allen and him struck a simple deal. In return for Allen and Robin's wherabouts being reported upon by Fakey-Perv, the said duo would say nothing about the truth of Fakey-Perv, should anyone come across him.

And, as an extra treat, Fakey-Perv even gave the duo train tickets to get them out of Pacon.

(And he gave them directions)

So, with a well-rested Robin with Abaddon this time and a identity-fixed Allen, the duo plus little Timcanpy left the guarded mansion, and the town of Pacon in its entirety.

Fakey-Perv, whose name Allen never learned, made a promise to try and do what he could to make sure the people of Pacon would live. Or, if anything, he would cherish the friendships he made even more.

(And try to calm the fangirls)

And once the duo got to the station, they managed to catch their train, on time and all, and leave the busy town of Pacon. Robin even managed to leave a little note for Fakey-Perv on his front door.

_I'm a guy. -Signed, Robin_

Let's just say, Fakey-Perv wasn't very happy after he found the note.

**XxXxXXxx**

**So, yeah...NO MORE FAKEY-PERV!. Now I can move onto another arc of the story! Yay...**

**I guess...**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**And sorry for being so rushed! I'm in a pinch, so I had to get this out as soon as I could!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah no, there's more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxxX**

"Excuse me, Mr. Walker," a cheerfully eerie voice exclaims as a large body flies through the window of the study, the window itself opening to the man who was arriving by umbrella.

The umbrella man was none other than the Millennium Earl, with his top hat and large overcoat, he came to check up on his hard-working 'Allen Walker Extermination' plan.

However, upon entering, the Earl quickly noticed the lack of light in the study, the room he and his imposter usually met. In fact, he found that most of the windows were already broken, glass scattered across the floor of the room. Bookshelves were thrown over, books ripped and burned. The furniture was turned over and broken.

There was an attack?

On his imposter?

Turning to his right, the Earl sees the body of his worker, his impostor, laying on the floor. Blood was surrounding the body in a large puddle, coming from a large wound.

He was dead.

From what the Earl deduced, he could see that a fight occured, injuring his 'Allen' so much to the point that the man was fatally wounded by his enemy. He was killed by a large gunshot through the heart. But, who would kill a town's savior?

Unless...someone knew about his true plans?

About the town's destruction within the next twenty-four hours?

But, who would know that?

Trying to discover any clues he could gather, the Earl spots a piece of paper lying on the ground, ripped and bent, but with legible writing on it. Intrigued, he picks it up, and reads it.

What he reads causes him to gasp.

_Big Brother is watching, Adam - _

The Earl crumples up the paper in one swift fist, and throws it behind him, his anger suddenly starting to build.

"Damn you...Shards!"

XxXxXxX

The next day, Elizabeth would proceed to find the remains of Fakey-Perv.

Twelve hours later, the city of Pacon would greet the Noahs.

Three hours after that, the city of Pacon was burned to the ground.


	13. Continue

**Hehe...I'm back...**

**We got some snow, and school's already been canceled for tomorrow!**

**Let's party!**

***Breaks out the partially-eaten cake from two chapters ago***

**I love cake, got a problem?**

**Alaina Kuski: Exactly.**

**Panthera Azure: A sharp, 90 degree right turn would explain last chapter perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino's. If it were...Chaoji would be dead.**

**XxXxXXXXxxXXxXxXxX**

"**_What is your resolve?"_**

Hearing the gentle voice, he opens his eyes to the empty darkness surrounding him at every turn. He floated in the darkness, almost as if it were water. Above him, light was shining down onto him, but it slowly moved farther away as he sank deep, deeper into the dark.

Again the voice asks:

"_**What is your resolve?"**_

"R-Re-" he starts, being cut off as his throat fills with water, confimring that he was, indeed under water.

"**_What is your resolve?"_**

Hearing the question again, he knew no answer. He tries reaching up to the light above him, grabbing only emptiness.

"**_What is your resolve?"_**

This voice...he recognized it...

Where, though?

It was sweet, quiet...

But the question it asked just made him even more confused the more he heard it. His resolve? What did this voice mean by 'resolve'?

Suddenly, below him, large red strands emerge. They snake up through the water like lightening, and quickly tie around him like binds. As a sudden reflex, he tries to fight against them, trying to avoid these strings completely.

With a large tug, the strings tighten, and start pulling him farther downward, away from the dimming light above him. Struggiling against the red binds, he reaches up for the light again, but is still pulled down.

A shout escapes, but it turns only into a handful of bubbles as the strings drag him down even farther into the darkness.

"**_God will not let you go, Allen Walker."_**

**_XXXxXxxXXXxxXxX_**

"Allen!"

Snapping his head up, the snow-haired man looks up, finding that it was hard for him to keep his eyes open.

The room he was in was a nice, dark red office of sorts. However, from what Allen could see, he saw broken furniture scattered on the floor and papers sprawled all over the floor. Blood stains sat everywhere, on the papers, the floor, and even smeared against the walls, becoming even darker than the paint.

Then, the pain arrives.

It was coming from his right shoulder; a continuous stream of agony as something sat stabbing through the skin. Blood from the puncture was dripping down his arm and chest rapidly, turning his remaining clothes and the floor beneath him a deep red.

Turning to see his injury, Allen sees that a small knife was piercing his right shoulder, half of the blade completely covered in his blood. The knife pierced through what remained of his shirt, which was ripped and destroyed. In an instant, he realizes what blade was wounding him:

It was Abaddon.

Gritting his teeth, the gray man quickly scans the room for Robin, relaxing slightly when he sees her sitting on the floor, grabbing her left arm, which was bleeding as well. There were multiple cuts and wounds across her body, but nothing like what her left arm was facing.

"Well, looks like Mr. Gray-Hair has finally woken up!" a playful voice exclaims, snickering as the person talking was walking towards Allen.

Looking up at the person Allen saw walking towards him, his remaining fist balling up. But, when a flash of pain erupts from his shoulder, he quickly lets his arm slacken, lessening the pain by only a little.

The person was a young woman, nothing past the age of twenty. With hair a deep shade of maroon tied into a high ponytail and eyes the color of cold steel, she had a silly grin plastered on her face.

Her clothes were covered in specks of blood as well; however, not as much as Allen's were at that point.

"Allen!" Robin exclaims, coughing up some blood mid-sentence. "Mira's gone insane! The Skulls injected the serum into her!"

Suddenly, the dark-haired woman leans down slightly, and flashes the gray man an evil grin, her eyes narrow and with the intent to kill.

"Insane, have I?" the woman replies to Robin's sudden remark, looking back over her shoulder at said person, before turning back to face Allen.

She reaches up, grabbing the hilt of Abaddon that stuck out of Allen's shoulder, and grips it tightly. Realizing what she was doing, the white-haired man braces himself.

Then, the woman plows Abaddon a good centimeter or two farther into Allen's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. More blood bleeds out, faster than before, even squirting out.

"M-Mira...p-please stop..." he mutters, breathing in sharply as the woman stopped. "D-Don't you remember...It's...Allen...and Robin..."

The woman sneers.

"Don't you...r-remember...the Earl? T-The akuma factory? The S-Shards?"

"Your...resolve?"

Hearing those words cause the woman, Mira, to suddenly stop, and loosen her grip on Abaddon, her hand cover in Allen's blood slightly.

"My...resolve..."

Hearing how she had hesitated, Allen suspected that she was started to regain herself, and fight off the serum.

"Yeah...your brother? You said...you were going to...find him..." Allen continues on, starting to catch his breath again. "Your..resolve..."

Mira then releases Abaddon entirely, backing up as she thought about Allen's words.

"Resolve..."

And, just then, Allen saw the woman's eyes turn from the cold, gray steel to a much softer, compassionate stare. The normal stare Mira had given Allen and Robin while staying at the factory.

However, it was only for an instant.

Suddenly, Abaddon plunges further into the gray man's shoulder, some of the blade going completely through his body. With the sudden stab, Allen grits his teeth and bites down on his lip to keep him from screaming. However, his lip was starting to bleed as well.

"My resolve?" Mira asks, her loopy, insane side returning to light. She stares Allen dead in the eyes. "My resolve...is to kill you and your puny Shard on the floor over there!"

With a sudden swing, Mira punches the white-haired man, easily breaking his nose and causing to bleed profously.

"What's yours...huh?! Your 'resolve' you keep going on about?!"

Lifting his head up, Allen lets the previous fourty-eight hours flow back into his head, as he slowly thought over the events that had unfolded.

The Shards.

The Brotherhood.

The Cursed Dark Matter.

Mira.

The Akuma factory.

Everything had happened so fast...but within that time Allen had reached the point of true knowledge. Why he was continuing on the treacherous path he was on, even though he could become a normal human, something he never was to begin with. What everything important to him meant, and how precious each thing was. How his friends changed him and his view on life...

Before, Allen lived for only the demons in the world...to destroy them and set their souls free. But, then he arrived at the Black Order, and his view on the world became slowly warped. He didn't fight for just the demons; he fought alongside his friends to protect them, and the rest of humanity.

It wasn't until his friends, his precious comrades, were truely gone that Allen realized that, somehow, something else had become just as important as the demons he destroyed. His friends...his family...

Their hopes and wishes were now placed on him.

On his shoulders.

And he had to carry them out.

**xXXXxXxXxxXxxxxxX**

**_Two Days Previously..._**

**XxXxXxxxXxXxXx**

"We are never...EVER...taking that train again."

"Agreed..."

Clambering off of the locomotive and onto the fairly empty train platform, Robin lets out a large yawn while stretching out her arms and back, almost dropping her suitcase on the platform in the process.

Allen was right behind her, barely standing up straight and his eyes having a hard time staying open. Rubbing his back, he quickly finds a bench and lays down.

"Allen, can't we find a place to stay first?"

The gray man shakes his head, his eyes already closed. "No...too tired to think.." is his small reply.

As soon as his head hits the cold metal bench, the white-haired, scarred exorcist is out like nightlight.

With a sigh, Robin gives into her master's choice and doesn't argue with his decision, even though it was probably for the worst. As much as she wanted to find a place to stay so Allen could rest, Robin knew he wouldn't have been up to the task. After all, the previous night's train ride was so rattiling and unbearable, it was a miracle Robin herself had gotten any sleep.

In fact, Robin had gotten four solid hours of sleep.

Pretty hard to get, especially with all the traveling the duo did. Even harder with the train ride last night.

But, this was the only way to the town Fakey-Perv had instructed that two to go too.

As Fakey-Perv had confessed to Allen the Earl's plans for the Earth, he also mentioned a place he called 'the Akuma factory'. He never really described it more than 'the birthplace of all Akuma'. However, that was more than enough information for Allen to add that to his to-do list.

Now, here the duo was, in a town near the Poland/ Belarus border, and not continuing onto Asia like their original plan was. Another deversion in the duo's original goal...

It felt so long ago that Robin and Allen were leaving France with the idea that they would find the girl responsible for leaving Abaddon at the hotel. Then, after finding that the Eurpean Branch was in ruins, the idea of searching for the Asian Branch became added onto the list. And, now the Akuma factory.

Oh, and Allen's own goals of finding any remaining accomodators and pieces of Innocence, while saving each and every Akuma's soul...sans Robin's.

But, on top of the never-ending list of goals, it was crazy to think that almost ten months ago, Robin was still working at the hotel alongside Dan. Now, she's in a foreign country, with snow starting to fall.

Oh how the world worked.

Looking up from her thoughts, Robin stares up at the dark gray sky above her, watching as frozen raindrops fell with the wind. Letting her suitcase sit on the ground, the white-haired teen stands against the station wall next to a snoozing Allen, closing her eyes.

The wind blows through, pricking the skin that wasn't her's and blowing around the long coat she had become acustomed to wearing the in the past months.

Looking back at the sky, Robin couldn't help but let her mind drift away as she stared into the empty gray above her.

But, as quickly as her head became cleared, it was quickly filled with the memory of something she didn't want to think about.

The gray skies above reminded Robin of the day she died. The skies were the same color that day, except they warned of an oncoming storm, not the casual snowfall.

That day, eight years ago.

The day the Nivose sank.

Despite what Allen had said at the dinner with Fakey-Perv, and the story she had made up on the spot, the Nivose accident was 100 percent true. While sailing in the Atlantic Ocean, on the way to France from the United States, the ship was struck by lightning from a storm that was occuring. A large hole was created, and water started filling the ship like crazy.

With a sorrowful sigh, the memories of her last moments start returning. They were crazed and panicked: in fact, Robin could remember how worried she was for her little brother and mother, who had been on board. How relieved she was when she found her brother, and how terrible she felt when she found out about her mother's watery fate.

How it felt when her heart stopped.

Snapping awake from her daze, Robin realizes that her hand was now over where her heart was. Through it, she could feel the heart beating inside to a steady beat.

But..it wasn't her's.

Sinking down against the wall slightly, Robin runs her remaining hand through her messy bangs, trying to regain control her roaming her mind and to bring it back to sanity.

However, it remained stuck on the Nivose, and how she had handed off her brother to the last lifeboat when both could have left. Both of them could've lived...

"Wait..."

Rewinding the memory in her mind, Robin saw herself yet again giving her younger brother, who at the time had only been six, to the only person she could reach in the lifeboat. However, when her brother's savior came into full view...

"Oh..Oh god no..."

Robin sinks completely to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs as she lower her head to look at her lap. Quickly, however, her hands jump to her head, where she starts running them through her hair again.

"No...no...it can't..."

As she kept whispering to herself, the poor akuma could feel tears starting to build at the ends of her eyes.

She lifts her head slowly, glancing over at Allen quickly, her eyes widening in fright. She returns her head to its original position, this time with her arms tightly clinging to her legs for support as she let her tears flow with the falling snow.

And as Robin sat in the train station, crying silently to herself, she knew she couldn't tell Allen what she had realized. It would devestate him as it was currently devestating her. He would feel so guilty, even though it wasn't his fault...

While Robin cried in silence, she didn't notice the footprints that were becoming indented in the snow, and how they were slowly coming towards her location.

"H-Hello? Are you alright?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Arc number two, begin!**

**_Reviews say that this story will be continued! I've been recently deciding that this story might be dropped because my other DGM fanfic, Drawings of Demons, is doing much better. However, I continue to write this story because its A. Fun, and 2. It writes itself._**

**_I hope I don't have to drop it. I really don't want too..._**


End file.
